Avatar the Fault in our stars
by Alice Raven B
Summary: Water, Earth, Fire, Air. Long ago the four nations lived in harmony. Then everything changed when the fire nation attacked. Only the Avatar master of all elements could stop him but he vanished. 100 years later my friend Leah and her brother Coda discovered the new Avatar. A friend from my past came and found me and now our journey begins. Rated M for future lemons. Azutara.
1. Memories and Dust

**Avatar: The Fault in our Stars**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Avatar characters used in this Fan-Made Fictional story, some of the lines come from the series of Book 2 earth and book 3 fire, they may be edited due to the type of fiction but some will be very similar, this is more of a violent Romance._**

**_This story was up on my previous penname of Ravenxxx007, I changed pennames so my friends at school couldn't find me._**

Introduction: Water, Earth, Fire, Air...

Long ago the 4 nations lived in harmony

Then everything changed when the fire nation attacked

Only the Avatar master of all 4 elements could stop them but he vanished

However the world then turned to the Aviator; master of 2 of the elements both opposites

Fire and water at one time, Earth and Air the next, the previous Aviator was Earth and Air

He perished defending the air Nomads from Sozin's comet

100 years later my friend Leah and her brother Coda discovered the new Avatar an air bender called Aang and although his Air bending skills were great he had a lot to learn

But they believe Aang can save the world.

Leah and I are the last remaining water bender's in the southern water tribe, my mom disappeared during a fire nation raid and my father and the other men have joined the war effort.

Leah, Coda and my brother Sokka travelled with the Avatar while I stayed back and looked after our village, shortly after the Avatar's departure our sister tribe came with help and my Gran-Gran was reunited with her long lost lover, a water bending master of the Northern water tribe Master Pakku, he has been teaching me for the past few weeks along with his students and I have excelled and quickly learned and mastered what he knows about Water Bending he says I'm the best he's ever taught.

My name is Katara I am from the southern water tribe and this is my story.

**Chapter 1: Part 1-**_**Memories and Dust**_

-Flashback-

"Mommy when's Kat arriving?" an impatient Azula was nagging her mother eagerly.

"Honey don't worry she wouldn't miss your 8th birthday", Ursa assured her daughter.

Ursa and Kya, Katara's mother grew up together as best friends, the southern water tribe and the Fire Nation were not at war because of their friendship, Azula and Katara were best friends. Sokka and Zuko well... They didn't get along very well.

"Mommy is the water tribe boy and the father coming?" Azula asked tugging on Ursa's robes.

"Not as far as I know", Ursa sighed worried at her daughter's dislike of Hakoda and Sokka.

"Yes! Girls only!" Azula jumped up and down and ran into Fire prince Ozai.

"Daddy! Kat's coming to my party" Azula chirped happily.

"That's nice Azula, you can thank your mother for that", Fire Prince Ozai muttered unimpressed.

"It's going to be the best! I'm going to show my fire bending!" Azula said excitedly not noticing her father's tone.

"Azula they should be here soon, go get Mai and Ty Lee and get ready", Ursa smiled at her daughter before turning to speak to her father.

"That girl is strange", Fire Prince Ozai sighed.

An hour later Katara and her mom were arriving at the palace.

"Excuse me miss, no civilians allowed in the palace, today is a special day", the guards stop them at the gate holding a ball of fire in her hand.

"No were going in!" a young Katara giggled and threw water at the guard.

"Water bender!" the guard yelled and was about to call security.

"Let them in, they are here for my daughter's Birthday, you wouldn't want to make the princess mad would you?", Ursa said walking up to them.

"Aunt Ursa!" Katara giggled and ran past the guards and into the fire lady's arms.

"Hello Katara, Azula is waiting for you go right on in", Ursa smiled and put the water tribe girl down.

"Hurry now Azula will be getting anxious", Ursa pushed the little girl in the direction of the garden.

"Okay!" Katara giggled and ran but before she turned and stuck her tongue out at the guard.

"Why you!" the guard begun.

"Shut up! Do you want the fire Prince's wrath", the other guard shoved the first guard.

Katara just giggled and ran towards the garden.

"Sometimes I worry about Katara", Kya, Katara's mom sighed.

"She's so like Azula, but hey what were we like when we were kids", Ursa laughed lightly.

"That's true", she smiled.

"Tea?" Ursa asked.

"Tea", Kya agreed.

"We'll watch the party", Ursa gestured towards the garden.

"Azula I'm here!" Katara ran into the garden giggling and was instantly jumped on by a giggling Mai and Ty Lee.

"Katara its so so so so so good to see you", Ty Lee said happily sitting on Katara.

"Erhmmm", Azula coughed.

"Sorry Azula", Mai and Ty Lee apologized and hopped off.

"My Turn!" Azula declared and jumped on Katara.

"Hey!" Katara giggled and pushed Azula off her.

Katara stood up, dusted herself off then proceeded to take out a small pouch from her pocket and held it out to the fire princess.

"Happy Birthday Azula", Katara smiled and the fire princess carefully took the pouch and emptied the item from the pouch into her hand.

"It's so beautiful", Azula said in awe as she looked at the blue crystal heart that had a red chain.

"I thought you'd like it", Katara hugged her friend.

"Thank you so much Katara", Azula put it on instantly and Katara showed the princess the necklace she was wearing, it was a crystal red heart on a blue chain.

"As long as we have these we'll always be friends", Katara smiled.

"Friends forever", Azula agreed.

-End Flashback-

"Friends forever", Katara muttered holding her necklace before training started.

_'Oh how I miss my friends from those times, Mai, Ty Lee and Azula... Especially Azula'_ Katara sighed.

Katara was now 16, she had been training with Master Pakku ever since he arrived a few weeks ago and has been at the top of every class surpassing the other students, today is the day of her master's trials for the right of the title 'Master' and the confirmation to teach others is given to her.

"Katara are you ready?" Gran-Gran asked.

"As I'll ever be", Katara sighed and as she approached the training grounds but as she got there black ash started falling from the air.

"Fire nation attack!" a student next to Katara yelled and Katara ran to the wall to see what was going on.

Katara saw a lone fire nation ship sailing towards them.

"No Problem", she smirked cracking her knuckles and went down to the gate where she knew the ship would barge through the wall.

The Southern Water tribe had no defenses yet apart from a handful of Water Benders and a few soldiers since most of the men joined the war effort and Sokka and Coda were with Leah and the Avatar.

"Katara, do you think you can take on the ship and crew?" Master Pakku asked.

"Grand Father it would be a pleasure", Katara smiled and Master Pakku got everyone a safe distance away but not as far away as they couldn't see what was happening.

The sound of ice braking got nearer and nearer before long the gate melted to the ground as the ship came to a stop and off it jumped a fire nation girl the same age as Katara.

Katara's red heart necklace hung openly as she faced the girl she felt that something was familiar about her.

"Why is the fire nation here, we have nothing of worth", Katara spoke confidently.

_'That girl, why do I recognize her'_Katara wondered.

"Now, now, why would I even be here then", the girl grinned and moved her hair out of her eyes revealing her face.

"And it's been such a long time too, is that any way to greet your best friend", the girl reached into her shirt and produced a blue crystal heart necklace.

"Azula!" Katara said shocked and dropped her guard.

"Katara, it's been a while", Azula smiled and ran towards the water tribe girl.

"Katara watch out!" Master Pakku yelled concerned.

But Katara ran forward and greeted her long lost friend with a warm and tight hug which had everyone in the village mouth wide open gaping at the scene before them, a water tribe prodigy and a fire nation enemy greeting each other so friendly.

"It's been a while", Katara cried tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Only 8 years, not that long", Azula laughed and Katara giggled tears still freely dropping from her eyes.

_'Way too long'_Azula sighed and then grinned.

"What brings you here?" Katara said taking a step back and adjusting her posture and hair.

"I actually came here looking for you", Azula smiled warmly.

"Can my guards and servants come off my ship?" Azula asked peering at the tribes people.

"Yeah sure, give me a second", Katara turned to her people and smiled.

"It's okay! There not here to attack just here for a friendly visit", Katara waved at her people and Master Pakku slowly approached the two girls.

"Why is it peaceful? The Fire Nation is never peaceful", Master Pakku said with disgust.

"Grandfather, Azula and I are best friends, I don't think anything has changed in 8 years, has it Azula?" Katara asked her friend.

"Well besides my enhanced Fire bending I don't think anything has changed between us, and Master Pakku, I had a feeling your people would act like this so I took the liberty of bringing supplies that the people can use, food, all that stuff", Azula gestured as her guards started unloading creates of supplies and giving them out.

"What are you playing at Azula?" Master Pakku asked.

"Look old man, My mother and Katara's are best friends and although my mother disappeared I have forced my father to keep his word and the Southern water tribe was not to be touched by any fire bender in the fire nation's army", Azula rolled her eyes showing the honestly and matter of fact in her words.

"What about your brother Zuko? He has attacked us", A girl shouted.

"Oh Zuzu? He was banished and is not a part of the fire nation, I've actually been ordered to arrest my traitorous uncle and failure of a brother", Azula said not hiding her disgust of her family.

"Well, if it's an oath that you kept, its one we shall honor", Master Pakku said still not taking his eyes away from any fire bender.

"But if any of your men attack any of the people I will remove you from here", He warned.

"Do not worry Master Pakku, if any of my men attack anyone here they will have me to answer too", a certain look in Azula's eyes told she was telling the truth.

"Katara may I speak with you privately?" Azula asked.

"Sure, we'll go to my home", Katara grabbed her friends hand and they walked to her igloo.

"So why did you come out here looking for me?" Katara asked as she and Azula sat down.

"Katara, from what I've heard of from the guards that used to work for Zuko, you've fought valiantly like a true water bending master, and... I need your help", Azula pleaded.

"Why me Azula?" Katara asked.

"Well, my fire bending mentors Lo and Li told me I should move in a smaller group than my royal ship so I decided to find a group of elite and loyal fighters to come with me, so I thought, who better to trust in battle than my best friends, and so I've come to you", Azula concluded.

"I'd love to Azula, but I'm in the middle of something really important", Katara said.

"More important than our friendship?" Azula made a puppy dog face.

"No, it's just today is supposed to be my master's test, I'm supposed to do a test that'll grant me to tittle of a water bending master", Katara giggled at her friends cute face.

"Oh, well that is important, I can wait till you've done it, then we can go", Azula said approving her own idea.

"Sounds good, are Mai and Ty Lee with you?" Katara asked hopeful.

"No, shortly after you stopped coming, Ty Lee ran off and joined a circus, and Mai and her parents are in charge of Omashu, I know where they are I just came to find you first because your my best friend out of all my friends", Azula smiled.

"Oh, that's so awesome!" Katara jumped up and down their necklaces out and shining.

"Friends forever right", Azula held out her hand.

"Friends forever indeed", Katara shook it and they exited the igloo both of them smiling like kids.

"It's strange, I haven't seen the princess smile this much before", a guard said to another guard.

"You don't know how close these two are", Another guard spoke.

They approached master Pakku.

"Master Pakku, I'm ready and would like to do my Master's test", Katara said confidently.

"I see, and you want her to watch?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I'd like her to see how strong I've become", Katara said proudly.

"Alright, I have no doubt that you'll pass this test Katara", Master Pakku waved for his students to go get something.

"Your. Master test, will be to defeat a great Fire Nation admiral", Master Pakku said and his students brought out a tied up commander Zhao.

"Admiral Zhao?" Azula asked.

"Princess! Save me please", He yelled.

"Now why would I do that, you tried to kill me, just like you tried to kill my brother beforehand. So I think it's fair that Katara fights you, if you win, I'll take u home, if you lose well you know that price", Azula said simply and Zhao was untied as Katara god into stance.

"Fine", Zhao spat.

"He tried to kill you Azula?" Katara asked.

"Ahuh", Azula confirmed.

"Well then, he shall pay", a change in Katara's eyes showed her rage and Zhao was shaking as he started to shoot fire at Katara.

Katara shot 5 blasts of water that drenched the fire coming towards her she then flipped into the air and produced a whip and flung it at Zhao and caught his leg tripping him over.

Zhao got up and shot more fire and he then jumped into the air and shot fire from his foot, Katara brought some water across and guided it with her hands blocking each incoming attack, she then ducked under the fire strike with it barely missing her head and ran towards Zhao who was desperately shooting fire in the direction of the young water tribe girl, who seemed to deflect and dodge the attacks with ease.

For what had seemed like hours had passed by and Katara was merely playing with him messing with Zhao's mind while letting him tire himself out, her endurance and stamina were impressive as she kept constantly weakening Zhao until he let down his guard exhausted.

"Weak", Katara muttered as she came upon him, she froze his hands and legs then kicked him into an ice wall.

Zhao crumpled to the ground his breath was getting lighter as if his lungs were shutting down.

"Please", he begged.

"Why would I let my friends attempted killer get away", Katara grinned evilly and in her hand she created a spear out of water and froze it.

"No, please!" Zhao got onto his hands and knees and bowed.

"Game, over Admiral Zhao", Katara said and she thrust the spear penetrating Zhao's skull, blood spurted all over the ground where he was as his body fell lifelessly to the ground in the bowing position she then covered his body in ice.

"Azula do you mind?" She gestured towards the icy tomb.

"Not at all", Azula took up a stance and she burned the tomb and Zhao's body in a blue flame which had Katara staring at it in awe.

"Well done Katara, you have defeated the fire nation Admiral who was in charge of the siege of the Northern water tribe, and the killing of the Moon spirit, if it wasn't for the Avatar and his friends the Moon would still be dead", Master Pakku came over with his students.

"Thank you master", Katara faulted with the mention of Sokka.

Katara bowed and kneeled on the ground in front of Master Pakku and Azula stood next to her watching.

"Katara, for passing this test I grant you the tittle Master, along with the masters stripe you've earned, you have out done yourself in every way and surpassed that of any normal water bending master, I bow to you", Master Pakku bowed to Katara.

"I'd ask if you wanted to take on students but I believe I already know what you wish to do," Master Pakku smiled.

"Thank you Master, It's been too long, I'm leaving tonight with Azula, we have a lot of catching up to do", Katara smiled at Azula.

"I understand", He replied gritting his teeth clearly disapproving.

"I'll make sure my guards send plenty of supplies each month", Azula said helpfully.

"Yeah she's actually nice when with this girl", A guard whispered to another behind her.

"You two!" she snapped at them.

"Yes princess!" they said scared.

"I'm putting you two in charge, you'll be making sure that supplies come untouched and constantly, if I get a message from Master Pakku about anything that isn't what i've said, I will kill you both, got that?" Azula threatened.

"Yes Princess!" they bowed scared about the threat.

"And Master Pakku, please feel free to send us a messenger hawk to let us know if anything has happened", Azula smiled at the old man.

"I certainly will Princess Azula", the old man chuckled.

"Well then off we go", Azula chirped happily.

"Goodbye Grandfather, good Bye Gran-Gran", Katara hugged the water bending master and then an old lady and ran to catch up with Azula on her ship.

"That Fire nation princess sounds nice", Master Pakku said to his wife.

"If she's a friend of Katara's of course she is nice, I hope Katara is alright", Gran-Gran smiled her approval.

-On the ship-

"It's so good to have you back", Azula smiled and Katara giggled.

"It's only been 8 years, not that long", Katara quoted Azula putting on a fake Azula voice which made them both laugh.

"So Azula, where am I sleeping?" Katara asked looking into Azula's eyes.

"Actually I thought that we would share a room, just like old times", Azula suggested.

"Except were 8 years older and have boobs", Katara pointed out poking Azula's chest laughing.

"Hey!" Azula swatted Katara's hand playfully and the two girls giggled all the way to the bridge.

"Mine are bigger!" Katara declared.

"Unfortunately", Azula shrugged.

"Captain, set course for my dear uncle and brother's location", she ordered.

"Yes Ma'am", he said and the ship started reversing out of the water tribes home leaving guards that are still unloading all the supplies and handing them out.

"Aren't we going to find Ty Lee and Mai?" Katara questioned.

"We will, but first off we will get my uncle and brother, or we'll lose them", Azula said strategically.

"Sounds like a plan, it'll be good to see little Zuzu again", Katara said in a cutesy voice.

"Hahahah yeah, well that's the plan", Azula hugged Katara from behind and squeezed one of her breasts.

"Hey!" Katara squealed and slapped Azula's hand.

"Revenge", Azula stuck out her tongue and laughed as she let Katara go.

"We're 16 now, sleepover's are going to be very fun", Azula emphasized the fun.

"I can tell already", Katara giggled and used a glass of water from next to the captain to whip Azula's butt.

"Hey!" Azula jumped.

"No fair! If I bend I'll burn you", she complained.

"I think this is the first time she's been worried about burning someone", The captain whispered shocked to the Fire Bender to his right.

"That's weird", he replied.

"We can hear you", Katara and Azula crossed their arms unimpressed.

"Sorry!" they froze up.

"Boys", Azula and Katara said in perfect unison.

Azula led Katara to her room which they would be sharing while on their way to the Earth Kingdom to find uncle Iroh and prince Zuko.

"So what have you heard about the Avatar?" Azula asked Katara.

"Well I've heard he is the last Air Nomad, and he's a 10 year old boy and he travels on a

Flying bison with a girl and two boys", Katara shrugged.

"Two girls", Azula informed.

"Two?" Katara asked.

"Yes, the water bender Leah, and another girl a Kyoshi warrior called Suki has joined them", Azula said showing Katara a picture of them all.

"That's... Sokka", Katara stared at the picture.

"Your brother?" Azula looked at it studying it.

"Yeah he left like a few months ago guess now I know where he is", Katara said pissed.

"What'd he do?" Azula asked raising her eyebrow.

"Oh well he just left without telling me where he was, but it's not like he ever tells me, he's always trying to play soldier!" Katara shouted frustrated.

"Chill", Azula hugged the Water Tribe girl.

"I'm calm", Katara let out a long breathe and calmly moved some water around the two of them creating a ying and yang pattern.

"I'm going to sleep now", Azula announced and jumped into bed quite literally.

"I'm tired too", Katara yawned and slid in next to Azula and turned so that her back was facing Azula.

"Goodnight Azula", Katara yawned.

"Goodnight Katara, good to have you back", Azula smiled and her eyes closed.

**Chapter 1: Part 2-**_**Azula of Lightning**_

Azula woke up to a smiling Katara.

"How long have you been staring?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"A few minutes", Katara replied.

"Alright then, time to get to work, I've got some training to do before we apprehend Zuzu and Uncle", Azula sat up and stretched.

"Mind if I watch?" Katara asked smiling.

"With a face like that how can I say no?" Azula joked making Katara blush a little.

"I've got you a silk gown, I don't think people would like to see me running around with a girl that wears water tribe gear", Azula said regretfully.

"Don't you like it?" Katara asked holding up her cloths.

"It's not that I don't like it, it's just as the princess I have to be viewed in a certain way", Azula explained a bit embarrassed.

"I was joking, I understand", Katara smiled and took the silk dress Azula offered her and put it on then Azula did Katara's hair in a fire nation style while her hair loops hung down with a silk band.

**(It is the silk dress and style from book 3: Fire)**

"Ready Princess?" a maid asked.

Azula nodded and lead the way to her chair, on it was a second seat just for Katara.

"I got them to put another seat in for you", Azula smiled and sat in her spot and Katara sat down in hers as she saw servants come and start to carry the gazebo they were in.

Azula sat up in her princess like posture while Katara slouched.

The curtains well pulled aside and Azula stood up and Katara followed.

"My brother and my uncle have disgraced the fire lord and have brought shame upon all of us, you may have mixed feelings about attacking members of the royal family, I understand, but I assure you, if you hesitate I will not hesitate to bring you down. Dismissed", Azula said walking down her line of guards with Katara following her.

The guards left and the captain ran up to the two girls.

"Princess, I'm afraid the tides will not allow us to bring the ship into port before nightfall", the captain bowed apologetically.

"I'm sorry captain, but I do not know much about the tides, can you explain something to me?" Azula questioned not looking at him.

"Of course you're Highness", The captain said keeping a straight face.

"Do the tides command this ship?" Azula stated more than asked.

"Uh... I'm afraid I don't understand", the captain said sweat slowly dripping down his face.

"You said that the tides would not allow us to come in, do the tides command this ship", Katara spoke for Azula.

"No, princess", he said turning his head in her direction slightly.

"And if I were to have you thrown overboard would the tides think twice before smashing you against the rocky shore?" Azula said looking out over the water.

"No princess", He said looking down.

"Well then, think less about the tides who have already decided to kill you and worry more about me who's still mulling it over", Azula turned around her ember eyes glaring at him.

"I'll pull us in", He said and turned to leave.

"And remember captain, my friend commands the tides", She looked at Katara.

Katara felt her cheeks get hot and she looked away smiling like a fat kid with cake.

"So, when did you become so... Fearsome", Katara exaggerated with her hands.

"Katara, in a world run by men, women with power need to be feared to be respected", Azula shrugged coldly and then went back into her childhood mode.

"So want to watch me train?" Azula said in her childhood pretend voice like when they were kids.

"Does it involve putting apples on Mai's head and setting them on fire and watching Zuzu's reaction?" Katara giggled reminding them of the time they made Mai and Zuko embarrassed in front of each other.

"No, but it involves me shooting lightning from my fingers", Azula laughed as Li and Lo emerged from the hallway onto the deck of the ship.

"Lightning, sweetness", Katara laughed and went and sat down while Li and Lo began to talk.

Azula took up her stance and breathed in calmly she then moved her left hand shifting her stance to the right as she drew lighting from her middle and index finger she then shifted her stance to the left drawing lightning with her right hand, bringing it up towards the sky and her left hand dropped. Azula then brought both of her hands together in the center of her body and thrust towards the horizon; lightning erupted from her finger tips and shot in the direction of the sun.

"Almost perfect", Li said in her mono tone.

"One hair out of place", Lo said and Azula narrowed her eyes at the hair.

"Almost isn't good enough!" Azula said frustrated and moved the hair back into place.

This time Azula did it perfectly and Katara clapped watching.

"Princess we are arriving now", the captain walked out and bowed.

"Good, get ready Katara", Azula said turning to Katara who stood up.

"Already am", she replied grinning.

"Captain get the guards ready, and have the cells ready as well, if you stuff this up, the tides won't be a problem for you anymore", Azula glared at him with her ember eyes.

"Yes Princess", he bowed and Azula walked down the ramp with Katara next to her.

Azula and Katara walked up the mountain to a little cottage that was empty.

"Yes this smells like uncle", Azula said holding her nose and resisting not hurling.

"I smell sea shells and tea", Katara smelled around and Azula sat down and waited while Katara searched the other rooms.

"No one is here", Katara announced.

"They're coming", Azula smirked in her sear and Katara stood next to her in the dark.

Soon enough two figures came into view one carrying a bag, Uncle Iroh and Zuko walked into the small hut and uncle placed a bag down emptying shells onto the table.

"All these beautiful shells, their memories will last a life time", Katara and Azula heard uncle say.

"Uncle we don't need more useless stuff you forget we have to carry our own stuff now", Zuko scolded at uncle.

"Well, well what do we have here?" Azula spoke up and Zuko and Iroh shifted their gaze.

"What do you want?" Zuko snapped.

"In my country we exchange a pleasant hello", Azula said simply.

"To what do we owe this honor", Uncle said.

"You two are so quick to get to the point", Katara smirked coming out of the shadows.

"Must be a family thing", Azula finished.

"Why are you here?" Zuko asked.

"Father regrets banishing you; he wants you to come home", Azula put on a smiley face.

"He... Wants me back?" Zuko questioned his eyes getting emotional.

"Didn't you hear what I said dumb dumb", Azula rolled her eyes.

"Father's heard of some threats to him, family is really important to him, its only family you can trust", Azula continued and looked out the window.

"I... Don't know what to say", Zuko said tears in his eyes.

"You should be thanking us; we didn't have to come all this way just to say this", Katara put on her good girl act.

"I'll let the news sink in, we'll we by the docks tomorrow if you decide to come", Azula said as she and Katara walked over to the door.

"Why didn't we apprehend them?" Katara asked under her breath as they walked back to the Royal Procession.

"In due time Katara, it's easier to apprehend someone who is willing to fall into the trap, like a Komodo chicken walking into a trap in its own home", Azula explained.

"Sneaky Azula", Katara giggled.

By the time they got back to their ship Azula and Katara decided to rest for the next day.

**Chapter 1: Part 3-**_**Katara of the Moon**_

The sun set and Katara and Azula were ready for bed when the moon rose, Katara felt its power within her.

"Azula, can I ask you to do me a favor?" Katara asked her friend.

"Sure Kat anything", Azula smirked at her old nickname for Katara in which only Azula would call her.

"We'll..." Katara said nervously.

"What is it?" Azula asked.

"It's to do with my bending", Katara said uneasily.

"Do u need someone to practice with? I can arrange for that", Azula said simply drinking some tea.

"Kind of but it could be dangerous, I have a theory", Katara said.

"Well spill the beans already", Azula laughed.

"Okay, so you know how Lightning is the highest form of Fire Bending? And water bending is taking water from plants and stuff", Katara begun.

"Yeah", Azula replied.

"We'll I realized a while ago that animals and people are filled with Water, well blood", Katara explained.

"I can see where you're going", Azula placed a finger on her forehead thinking.

"So, I have the theory that maybe I can bend the blood in someone's body", Katara finished in a rush.

"Well, that is an interesting theory", Azula smirked.

"Let's see what happens", Azula stood up and put her armor on and Katara got dressed as well.

"I'm not going to try bending you Azula", Katara said promptly.

"I didn't have me in mind, how about a Komodo Rhino?" Azula asked as they exited the room.

"Sure", Katara smiled as they turned into the corridor that led to the stable in the ship where they kept the Komodo Rhino's.

"Alright, Guard have this Komodo Rhino taken onto the deck", Azula ordered and then Katara and Azula walked onto the deck where the full moon was shining over them both.

"I can feel the power of the moon, the push and pull of the waves", Katara said as she inhaled a deep breath basking in the luminous light provided by the moon.

Sure enough the Komodo Rhino was brought onto the deck and held in place around 10 meters from The Water bender and the fire princess.

Katara breathed in and concentrated until she could hear the animal's heartbeat, she could hear every ounce of blood moving through its body.

Katara moved with the wind and pushed and pulled with the waves concentrating on the animal, she inhaled and exhaled controlled breaths as she moved her arms in a peaceful flow not any type of form, as she brought her arms down in front of her the Komodo Rhino stiffened and it begun to grunt in pain until Katara moved her hand up and the Komodo Rhino's mouth shut and remained shut.

"Let it go", Azula told the guard who hesitated but eventually let the beasts leash out of his hand.

Usually the Komodo Rhino would run around destroying anything but this one was shaking, Katara brought her other hand up and the large animal was pulled onto its hind legs. She the flung her hands apart and the Komodo Rhino was ripped in two blood covering the deck.

"Blood bending... What an interesting theory", Azula smiled stained in the blood of the Komodo Rhino.

"It actually worked!" Katara jumped up and down running around happy but she slipped on the blood and when Azula tried to catch her they both fell and Katara landed on Azula face inches apart.

Azula could feel Katara's warm breath on her face; her back was a bit sore from the fall and for a moment they stared into each other's eyes neither one wanting to get up but too scared to say anything.

"Princess are you... What the hell happened here!" the captain exclaimed as he saw the two girls and all the blood and the ripped in half Komodo Rhino.

"Don't just stand there help them!" the captain ordered his men and Katara and Azula were helped to their feet.

"Princess what happened?" The captain asked.

"We were testing a theory", Azula explained about the Komodo Rhino and the blood bending theory.

"It works?" he asked a little fearful.

"Look around", Katara shrugged and then pulled the blood from Azula's cloths and dumped it onto the ground she then did the same with herself.

"I think I'm going to bath in the water", Katara announced and walked down the ramp and onto the beach.

"I'm coming too", Azula walked after her friend and turned back.

"No boys allowed only the female guards", she glared at them and soon the female guards followed her to the spot where she and Katara were.

"The guards are all girls right?" Katara asked.

"Yes they are", Azula frowned and Katara looked at her strangely.

"Into a guy aye?" Katara asked.

"What! No!" Azula denied.

"So who's the guy?" Katara grinned and nudged her friend.

"There's no guy why would you think that!" Azula shrieked.

"You frowned when you said that the guards were all female", Katara pointed at her.

"Hey I would prefer to be alone! How about you any guys?" Azula tried to turn the tides on Katara.

"Nope, not into guys", Katara admitted. _'Maybe she'll accept that I like girls'_Katara wondered.

"Really?" Azula asked.

"They're all so stupid", Katara rolled her eyes.

"Indeed they are", Azula agreed. '_Damn it why am I looking at my best friend like this'_Azula was asking herself.

"To be honest, I like girls", Katara admitted and searched her friend for any signs of rejection. _'Please don't get angry or reject me'_ Katara hoped.

"That's uh... Interesting", Azula blushed and scratched her head looking away both of the girls were thinking about the scene on the ship.

"Is it good or bad?" Katara said desperately.

"It's a good way", Azula smiled reassuringly at her friend but Katara looked down.

"Hey, it doesn't matter which sex you like, your still my best friend", Azula walked over to the water bender and cupped her face in her hands.

**Chapter 1: part 4- Katara of Fire**

Katara and Azula lay on the sand looking at the stars and chatting about old times, you'd think they'd forget but things have been boring.

"So your father sent you to study Fire Bending with all the masters in the Fire Nation?" Katara asked.

"Yeah basically, Li and Lo are my current teachers and the last thing I need to master is Lightning", Azula sighed.

"You look like you've got it under control, I have to work out how to blood bend consistently and effectively", Katara frowned looking at the night sky.

"Hey Katara?" Azula begun but stopped.

"Yes?" the water bender replied turning her head towards her friend.

"Do you remember stories about the Aviator?" Azula asked turning to face her smiling friend.

"I remember your mother told us all about him, the last one was earth and air right?" Katara thought.

"Correct", Azula grinned.

"That means that the new one is Water and Fire", Katara realized and Azula laughed at her stupidity.

"Exactly", Azula smiled innocently.

"Wait... Are you the..?" Katara begun.

"What! No!" Azula poked her water bending friend which made her laugh and the two of them started to have a poke war.

"Alright, hey isn't there an order for the Aviator? The something Lotus", Azula wondered.

"The White Lotus?" Katara asked.

"No don't think it's white", Azula said although it was a good try.

"It's late; perhaps we should get back onto the ship?" Katara suggested.

"Alright", Azula yawned then stretched and got up and offered Katara and hand which she took.

The two went back onto the ship and back to bed for however long was left in the night.

In the morning the two girls got ready for Zuko and Iroh, Azula was in her armor and her guards were lined up along the path, Katara to her right and the captain on her left slightly in front on her. As dusk came two figures came into view the figures soon turned into the faces of the exiled prince Zuko and General Iroh formally known as the Dragon of the West.

"So you decided to take up my offer", Azula put on a fake smile.

_'Right into my trap'_Azula thought smugly.

"Captain, set sail for home", Azula closed her eyes in a smiling manor and then opened them.

"Home..." Zuko repeated still not believing this event.

"Alright men you heard her, we're taking the prisoners home!" The captain yelled and then his face widened as Zuko's turned into rage and Azula glared at the captain.

"Princess I..." the captain stammered and Uncle Iroh started attacking the guards redirecting their fire and throwing them around like rag dolls.

"Zuko let's go!" Iroh yelled at his nephew.

Meanwhile Katara and Azula were walking away as Zuko pursued throwing the captain overboard.

"You lied to me!" he yelled enraged and Katara shot water at him forcing him back.

"As if I've never done that before", Azula rolled her eyes more annoyed.

Zuko kept attacking Azula and he was so close Katara dared not use her water bending to help her friend, or she should call her crush. But feelings couldn't exist in a place of war and Katara knew that so she stood and watched seeing if there is anything she can do.

Azula on the other hand found dodging Zuko's attack easily she was more worried that Katara would get hurt and Azula would never ever forgive herself for letting her closest and most cared for friend in the whole world get hurt. She ducked and weaved around Zuko's attacks until they were out of striking distance of Katara, then she struck blue flame erupting from her fist going into Zuko's chest causing him to fall onto his behind, Katara hadn't noticed Iroh running towards Azula because she was awestruck by Azula's fluent movements, there on that spot Azula brought her middle and index fingers up in a pattern drawing lightning and then the other hand she brought them together and fired at Zuko, at the last moment Iroh grabbed Azula's hand and then shot the lightning that was built up at the cliff which boulders fell into the water, Katara was quick to re-act and bend the water around the ship making sure the waves wouldn't cause the ship to capsize. She then looked at Azula in time to see uncle Iroh bend Azula's hand and she heard a loud crack followed by a grunt from Azula as Iroh punched her in the gut and threw her overboard, then grabbed Zuko and ran.

"Azula!" Katara screamed and dove into the water after her friend.

_'Please be alive I couldn't forgive myself if something happened to you'_ Katara mentally said to herself.

She saw a dark figure sinking to the bottom of the ocean and she used her water bending to propel herself down to the unconscious Azula, she grabbed the body and with all her strength she pulled the water and jetted herself and the fire princess out of the water and onto the ship where she lay her down and immediately guards were rushing around.

"Help!" Katara screamed as she tried to resuscitate the girl who had captured her heart from the time they were kids.

_'Don't die please Azula! Live damn it!'_ Katara tried desperately to get all the water out of her friend's lungs.

Azula's body was motionless as Katara brought water from the ocean and covered her hands in it.

"All the male guards leave!" she ordered but they were hesitant.

"I said Leave! Get out of my view!" she yelled as two giant water tornadoes erupted on either sides of the ship threatening them.

Quickly they ran inside the ship leaving Katara and the female guards alone.

Katara carefully took Azula's armor off and ripped open her underneath robe, Azula's chest bare and Katara placed her hands on the bruise and it glowed in the water as the young girl tried to heal the fire princess.

"Damn it Azula wake up! Show me you're alive!" Katara screamed tears pouring out of her eyes.

As Azula's lungs started to move again Katara had hope but it was soon crushed as Azula stopped breathing.

"Azula you can't die! I love you! Don't die", Katara cried the two water tornadoes burst and the sky turned dark as rain fell all around them in sync with Katara's grief.

"I love you Azula! Don't leave me alone!" Katara pressed her head onto her friends chest and sobbed the rain pouring down even harder than before.

One of the female guards placed a hand on Katara's shoulder trying to comfort the poor girl.

"Hey it's alright; our princess will wake up... She has someone like you to come back for", the guard smiled trying to make Katara feel better.

Too desperate Katara tried the only thing she could do she leant down and kissed the fire princess' lips deeply and lovingly.

As on queue Azula's body violently jerked pushing Katara off her and she threw up large amounts of water, coughing.

"Azula!" Katara squealed shocked and relieved.

"K-Katara", Azula said weakly, as she turned Katara couldn't help herself she grabbed Azula in a tight hug and cried her heart out.

"Don't ever scare me like that again", Katara sobbed.

"I almost lost you", Katara didn't care if Azula wanted to push her away she wanted to, no she had to hold her.

"I had the weirdest dream", Azula begun and to Katara's surprise Azula hugged her back crying as well.

"I almost died, I was getting cold and dark but I heard your voice yelling 'I love you' at me and I also imagined that you kissed me, that gave me the strength to hold on, for you", Azula said crying and the rain started to subdue.

"I did yell I love you", Katara sobbed into Azula's shoulder.

"I have loved you since we were kids", Katara admitted.

"And I know you might not feel the same way about me, but even if I can't be yours, I'll always be there to protect you, I promise", Katara vowed.

"Katara I-I..." Azula was nervous to admit how she felt.

"It's okay you don't have to say anything to me", Katara said babbling on.

"No, Katara, oh what the fuck", Azula blushed and moved and grabbed Katara's face in her hands and kissed her shutting the water tribe prodigy up, and soon Katara kissed back.

"Does that say it?" Azula breathed as the broke apart.

"It says everything and even more", Katara blushed.

When they stood up two guards handed them towels and Katara wrapped both of them around Azula she then stood up and bend the water out of her cloths and then Azula's.

"Where is the captain", Azula glared at the guards and they went inside and fetched him.

As the captain stood before Katara and Azula he dared not look in their eyes.

"You, are a disappointment", Azula begun but Katara took over enraged with the fact that if it wasn't for his slip up her precious Azula would never have been hurt.

Katara stormed over to him and punched him in the face her flew into the air and landed he then looked up at the enraged water bender with pleading eyes and blood nose.

"If it wasn't for your fucking mistake Azula would never have gotten hurt, this is your fucking fault", Katara struck him again as Azula and her guards watched, the guards watched as what seemed like a nice water tribe girl showed her true colors.

"Please, don't hurt me more", the captain begged.

"Don't hurt you more; I'm going to make you feel more pain than anyone else has ever before!" Katara screamed and she went to punch him again screaming with rage.

He moved back so that the blow wouldn't hit him but fire flew out of her fist and it hit him in the face as he toppled over in pain.

Katara just stared in midair and Azula had her mouth wide open as well as everyone on the ship.

"Did I just?" Katara said.

Azula was speechless; all she could do was nod.

"Try it again", Azula asked and Katara agreed.

She thought of how angry she was at the captain and again flung her fist, again fire erupted from it, this only confirmed the truth, Katara was the next Aviator.

She kept the fire fueled as she looked at it, the fire was not orange normal fire, nor was it blue like Azula's fire, it was a magenta spiritual color.

From the beach the heard a loud boom! As rocks parted and a group of people walked out and towards them.

Katara walked over to Azula and held her hand as the group approached.

"Ah we are here finally", the old man leading the group bowed.

"Who are you?" Azula asked protectively.

"We are the order of the Red lotus, we dedicate our entire existence to the Aviator", He bowed.

"All hail Aviator Katara", He announced and the rest of the group bowed in respect, so did the guards.

Azula was about to but Katara held her hand tight and signaled that Azula didn't need to bow.

"As the Aviator, you have some responsibilities, more to your training", the old man said.

"I will train with Azula, she is the best there is", Katara announced and Azula looked at her strangely and Katara just shrugged at her new lover.

"As you wish", the old man bowed respectfully.

"Is there anything else you'd like to say?" Azula asked.

"No, we only came to announce who the new Aviator was", the man said.

"We will be taking our leave now", he continued and the followers started to descend back into the tunnels.

"However, young Aviator, I have some wisdom for you. In times of great danger, only the heart can show what is true, don't let love fail, trust in your bond and forever be true to your soul mate", The old man said before going into the tunnels and it closed off.

The guards got up and Katara turned her attention back to the captain who had a burn across his chest.

"Just because that happened doesn't mean you're getting off the hook", Katara glared at him and watched him cower.

"But Ma'am without a captain how are we to know what to do?" a guard spoke up.

Katara looked and saw the kind female guard who helped her earlier.

"You", Katara pointed at her and she froze.

"Yes?" She stammered.

"You're now captain", Katara said to her and she bowed respectfully.

"And what do you plan to do with the other captain?" Azula asked Katara holding her hand.

"Just watch", Katara closed her eyes and started moving in her own trance making up her own moves, the ex-captain started shaking violently as Azula realized she was Blood Bending him.

"Not a bad idea", Azula laughed evilly and the guards gasped as they saw the young powerful Aviator bending the very blood in his veins.

"The punishment for almost killing the princess is, Death", Kata started to close her fist as the captains eyes rolled back into his head and he started trying to breath, his feet kicked and his body spasmed as Katara threw him overboard.

"Let's see what the tides have installed for you", Azula said and then Katara created a wave and turned her back on the captain.

"Back to work!" Azula yelled as she and Katara walked hand in hand to Azula's room where they collapsed on the bed.

"Set a course for Ty Lee captain", Azula yawned to the new captain and then she got into bed with Katara and held her precious water bender in her arms.

"Goodnight Kat, my precious water bender", Azula yawned.

"Goodnight Azula, my princess, and when I say that I do mean you are mine", Katara smirked looking like her old self but Azula knew and so did her crew that there was a different side to Katara, one that made her fearful yet, one that made Azula feel the need to protect her, and it made Azula look more powerful now that they're together.

**A/N: Well that seems like a good place to leave it, next chapter is "Return to Omashu", where Azula recruits Ty Lee, Mai and they have an encounter with Aang, Leah, Coda, Sokka and Suki.**

**I know the whole Aviator thing is VERY different but please bear with me, Katara definitely isn't going to destroy the world.**

**You will find out nearer to book 3 fire.**

**Please Read and Review.**

**Alice xoxo**


	2. Friend or Foe?

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Avatar characters used in this Fan-Made Fictional story, some of the lines come from the series of Book 2 earth and book 3 fire, they may be edited due to the type of fiction but some will be very similar, this is more of a violent Romance._**

Introduction: Water, Earth, Fire, Air...

Long ago the 4 nations lived in harmony

Then everything changed when the fire nation attacked

Only the Avatar master of all 4 elements could stop them but he vanished

However the world then turned to the Aviator; master of 2 of the elements both opposites

Fire and water at one time, Earth and Air the next, the previous Aviator was Earth and Air

He perished defending the air Nomads from Sozin's comet

100 years later my friend Leah and her brother Coda discovered the new Avatar an air bender called Aang and although his Air bending skills were great he had a lot to learn

But they believe Aang can save the world.

Leah and I are the last remaining water benders in the southern water tribe, my mom disappeared during a fire nation raid and my father and the other men have joined the war effort.

Leah, Coda and my brother Sokka travelled with the Avatar while I stayed back and looked after our village, shortly after the Avatar's departure our sister tribe came with help and my Gran-Gran was reunited with her long lost lover, a water bending master of the Northern water tribe Master Pakku, he has been teaching me for the past few weeks along with his students and I have excelled and quickly learned and mastered what he knows about Water Bending he says I'm the best he's ever taught.

My name is Katara I am from the southern water tribe and this is my story.

**Chapter 2: Part 1- Ty Lee and the circus**

Katara woke up early that morning, she still couldn't believe that she was the next Aviator; Katara frowned when she saw that Azula wasn't around so she got dressed and stretch.

The ship was dark although it was daytime again and it spooked her a little bit.

"Hello?" Katara called but there was no response, it was like a scary story in this ship and shiver ran up her spine.

Katara walked into the dark cafeteria when the lights suddenly flicked on.

"Surprise!" everyone yelled and Katara squealed frightened and almost caused the ship to capsize.

Azula was grinning in the middle of the group and she walked up to Katara a little bit nervous.

"I thought I'd put together a welcoming uh party?" Azula scratched the back of her head as Katara calmed down.

"Don't... Scare me like that again", Katara said catching her breath and Azula held her hand and brought a messenger hawk in a cage over.

"She's for you, our own messenger hawk for us to communicate in case we are ever separated", Azula handed the cage to her lover.

"Can we call her Crystal?" Katara asked studying the bird.

"Alright, Crystal it is, we'll trust her with secrets of our hearts", Azula kissed Katara not caring who was watching but all around them everyone clapped and applauded the new couple, Katara kissed back passionately the world spinning around her.

As they broke their intimate embrace Katara opened the cage to the hawk and it flew out and landed on Azula's shoulder.

"Captain get some mice", Azula asked the new female captain.

"No need", Katara shrugged and then brought her hands up and mice that were twitching, their body's spasming as they were forced to walk towards her.

"Crystal, fetch", Katara said as she released one of the mice and it hurriedly fled away, the messenger hawk was quick to react as it swooped down and grabbed the mice tearing it apart in its beak.

Katara then released the others and Crystal the hawk eventually found all the mice devouring them hungrily.

"Alright, time to start training", Azula scratched the back of her head awkwardly.

"Of course girlfriend", Katara kissed the fire princess their lips lingering a bit.

Azula took Katara onto the deck where for the next 2 weeks, along with Li and Lo, Azula taught Katara fire bending forms, Katara being a quick learner hooked on pretty quickly and when they weren't learning/teaching they would be doing some other boring romantic thing as a couple while on their way to Ty Lee's circus location.

-**Meanwhile-**

"Ladies and gentlemen I present to you, the earth kingdom city of Oma... No..." Sokka said shocked as he saw the fire nation flags.

"I guess now only Ba Sing Se, is the last remaining earth kingdom stronghold", Coda sighed.

"Aang, it'll be okay, we can find you a new teacher", Leah placed a caring hand on Aang's shoulder.

"I'm going to find Bumi", Aang said.

"Aang we know you had your heart set on Bumi, but we can find another teacher", Sokka reasoned.

"It's not about finding my teacher, it's about finding my friend", Aang's eyes glistened with determination.

"Alright then, it'll take us a few days to get to Omashu, we can't risk them seeing Appa", Suki calculated.

**-Back with Katara and Azula-**

"Ty Lee could that possibly be you?" Azula said smugly as they approached Ty Lee who was stretching.

"Azula!" Ty Lee spun around and bowed.

"Don't forget me", Katara said walking up and taking Azula's hand in hers.

"Katara!" Ty Lee leapt onto Katara who fell over giggling like old times.

"I would appreciate it if you would get off my girlfriend", Azula scolded at Ty Lee.

"Oh! I'm so sorry I didn't know", Ty Lee blush embarrassed and instantly jumped off Katara.

"It's alright Ty Lee", Katara apologized.

"What brings you here?" Ty Lee asked as she gets back to her stretching.

"We're hunting down some traitor's; you remember my dear old uncle and brother?" Azula raised her eyebrows.

"Oh yeah, your uncle was funny", Ty Lee giggled.

"I would love it if you joined us", Katara smiled and Azula gave Ty Lee the death stare.

"Azula!" Katara snapped.

"Sorry", Azula mumbled.

"I'd love to, but I'm really happy here", Ty Lee frowned.

"Well, I wouldn't want you to give up the stuff you love", Azula said sarcastically.

"Thanks for understanding", Ty Lee said taking no note of the sarcasm.

"Oh, before we leave we'll catch your show", Azula said and Ty Lee cringed.

"Oh... Sure", Ty Lee faltered and frowned as Azula and Katara walked away.

Later on that night the performance was on and it was Ty Lee's turn.

"We are honored to have Fire princess Azula and her spouse Katara", He said.

"If there is anything we can do to make it more interesting just ask", He continued.

"Actually there is, remove the net... Wait that's probably already been done, set the net on fire!" Azula ordered.

The manager immediately set the net on fire but he was very concerned.

"What kinds of dangerous animals do you have?" Azula asked.

"Well, our circus contains some of the most deadly..." he begun

"Release them all", she interrupted him.

That night ended with all the people having to run and help put the animals back in their cages and Katara face palmed at her girlfriend's behavior.

"That was a great show, I look forward to your next one", Azula said smugly as she entered Ty Lee's tent with Katara.

"I'm sorry Azula, there won't be another show, the universe has given me some strong hints, it's time for a change, I'd like to join you", Ty Lee bowed and Katara pouted.

"What?" Azula shrugged innocently.

"Ty Lee can I have a word to my girlfriend in private", Katara said impatiently.

"No problem, I'll wait outside", Ty Lee walked out.

"Okay Azula... What the fuck? I've heard all the blackmail and sarcasm, what gives?" Katara frowned.

"Katara, honey calm down, it's just how we negotiate", Azula said honestly.

"Sure it is", Katara rolled her eyes at the fire princess.

"Hey, I'm sorry", Azula held Katara from behind and started kissing her neck.

"I'm still mad at you", Katara shuddered.

"Alright, what's my punishment", Azula whispered and continued her kissing of the water tribe girl's neck.

"I'm not sleeping with you until we see Mai", Katara said flat out.

"Ouch, that's a little harsh", Azula groaned a bit and they heard Ty Lee giggling from outside the tent.

"It's only fair", Katara broke from Azula grip and giggled then walked away seductively swaying her hips and Ty Lee walked back in.

"Love sucks", Azula sighed as she watch Katara get into their tent.

"Well, you'll have to do what she says if you want to sleep with her", Ty Lee giggled.

"Shut up", Azula snapped and Ty Lee laughed more.

"You know she liked you since she was still visiting us", Ty Lee smiled.

"You knew?" Azula raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, she told me and Mai to keep it a secret", Ty Lee babbled on while Azula just listened.

"Ty Lee, I know Katara's only a bender, but I'd like you to teach her hand to hand combat and chi blocking", Azula said out of the blue.

"Wait, how did you know I did that?" Ty Lee asked.

"Really?" Azula gave her a sarcastic facial expression.

"Our parents sent us to the royal fire academy for girls, I know you've learned how to do that stuff", Azula rolled her eyes.

"Alright, but why? Worried she can't handle herself?" Ty Lee teased.

"No! I just want to know that she'll be okay if we get separated", Azula freaked out.

"Okay, okay!" Ty Lee was trying to calm her down.

Ty Lee walked into Katara's tent and smiled at the young water tribe girl.

"So, Azula asked me to teach you hand to hand combat", Ty Lee started.

"She thinks I need this? I'm the Aviator I can bend both fire and water", Katara said frustrated.

"I know but Azula worries and, I think you could use some training in hand to hand combat, it would be great to beat someone without needing to blow your disguise", Ty Lee smiled and Katara found herself agreeing with the words of her ever so lively friend.

Katara went through her stuff looking for Crystal's whistle and put it in her bag and then went and found Azula.

"Hey", Katara smiled and Azula looked at her and grinned.

"Hey", Azula replied.

"Look, I know the Avatar and his friends are our enemies", Katara begun.

"Yes", Azula nodded and pulled Katara in her hands.

"Well, I know it'll take us a few days to get to Omashu to find Mai, but if we come across my brother I should join them", Katara said and Azula's smile turned into a frown.

"What? Why?" Azula said alarmed.

"Azula, listen", Katara said and she explained her plan and everything to her girlfriend.

"You really are one of a kind", Azula said smug as Katara finished.

"Alright honey, I'll make you a deal, I get to sleep with you until you 'Join' the avatar", Azula grinned.

"Deal", Katara blushed.

As Katara turned to leave Azula grabbed her hand.

"Starting tonight", Azula grinned and Katara blushed a light shade of red coming across her tanned cheeks.

Azula stood up and picked Katara up, Katara squealed a little bit when Azula did this so she put her arms around Azula's neck and buried her head into Azula's shoulder.

"I love you", Katara whispered.

"I'm sorry princess I didn't hear you", Azula said as she entered their tent.

"I said I love you", Katara spoke louder.

"What?" Azula laughed and let the girl down and sat on their bed.

"I said I love you!" Katara yelled and pounced on the fire nation prodigy.

The two girls wrestled for dominance but as Azula got onto she straddled Katara pinning her in place, Azula then gently grabbed Katara's face in her hands and kissed her deeply, immediately Katara kissed back.

"I love you too", Azula said and the two of them continued.

Azula then stood and removed her armor.

"It's my first time doing this Azula, please be gentle", Katara blushed and took her silk gown off.

"Mine too", Azula admitted.

That night the two young lovers made love for the first time.

The days it took to get to Omashu the two young lovers were busy, Azula taught Katara Fire Bending with Li and Lo while Ty Lee taught Katara chi-blocking and hand to hand combat, the nights were filled with passion as Katara kept her promise and slept with Azula every night in case they came across the Avatar, Sokka and the group.

After 3 weeks of travel and lessons, they saw Omashu in the distance.

It was finally time to recruit Mai, the mistress of blades herself.

**Chapter 2: part 2- The Avatar**

The three girls were welcomed into the city and taken to the governor of the city.

"Mai, it's been a while", Katara smiled and waved as they saw Mai.

"Katara? Weren't you supposed to be in the water tribe? And Ty Lee I thought you were with the circus, you said it was your calling", Mai blushed but looked away from Ty Lee.

"Azula called a little louder", the girl in pink replied grinning.

"I was in the water tribe, until Azula came to find me, now were together", Katara blushed a bit nervous.

"I can see that", Mai said not picking up which type of together.

"Not together as friend, together together", Azula explained and kissed Katara in front of everyone.

"Oh... I see", Mai shrugged in her bored tone.

"Mai, we need your help, we are trying to hunt down my uncle and my brother", Azula said.

"Count me in, anything to get me away from here", Mai jumped at the chance.

"Princess Azula, what a surprise", Mai's father said and he welcomed them; Azula sat in the high chair and ordered that another chair be brought for Katara.

"We're sorry your highness", he apologized for the citizen's walking out of the city.

"What do you expect, just letting the people walk out", Azula glared at him and continued.

"My farther entrusted Omashu to you and you act like this?" Azula said.

"We're sorry, we've made arrangements to get our Tom-Tom back at noon today, for king Bumi", Mai's father dared not look into the fire princess' eyes and by the temperature of the room, she was not happy.

"Honey..." Katara's placed a hand on Azula's and Azula let out a sigh.

"That is unfortunate, however you've done enough, Mai will handle the hostage swap", Azula ordered and Mai's parents just bowed respectfully.

"Alright, let's move out", Azula smiled at Katara.

**-A few hours later at the hostage swap-**

The four girls turned up and King Bumi was lowered enough so that the people could see him clearly.

"Have you brought my brother?" Mai asked the mysterious person when four more emerged.

"Katara!" three of them gasped shocked.

Katara recognized their faces, that of her brother, her best friend and her best friends brother.

"What are you doing with them?" Sokka yelled at his little sister.

Katara just ignored his remark and looked apologetically at Azula who nodded in agreement and immediately grabbed Katara's hand behind her back.

"I have a different idea, give us the baby and we'll not harm the girl", Azula hissed acting that surprised not only herself but Mai and Ty Lee as well.

Bumi started to be raised again and the boy with a head thing on leapt up and flew to him revealing he was the Avatar.

"Bumi!" He yelled and Azula let go of Katara and immediately chased after the Avatar.

"Mai, Ty Lee attack", Katara hissed under her breathe so that her brother and his morons couldn't hear her and the nodded and then started engaging.

"We need to get the baby out of here!" Leah yelled and started water bending fighting off Mai's daggers, Coda and Suki were facing Ty Lee.

"Way ahead of you", Sokka said blowing on a whistle while holding the baby.

Sokka then ran over to Katara and helped her up.

"Let's get you out of here", Sokka said and he then pulled the two of them onto Appa.

"Come on let's go!" Sokka yelled at Coda, Suki and Leah.

"Coming!" Coda and Suki drove Ty Lee back and then jumped onto the flying bison.

Leah on the other hand was still fighting, Katara had to admit Leah was a strong water bender but her skills couldn't match Katara's since Katara was the Aviator and also a blood bender.

Katara saw Ty Lee sneak up behind Leah and hit some points that Ty Lee taught her would block off the ability to bend for a reasonably good amount of time.

"How are you going to fight without your bending", Mai grinned triumphantly.

Katara grinned at her friends remark but had to look away when she noticed them flying in.

"I seem to manage!" Sokka said as he threw his boomerang deflecting some hidden knifes from hitting Leah.

He then flew the bison in and the bison's massive tail caused a gust of wind throwing Mai and Ty Lee back a good few meters as Leah climbed aboard.

Katara watched as she flew away from her friends and watched her lover chasing the Avatar until she was stopped by a massive bolder.

Katara looked over the side to the silhouette of Azula and blew her lover a kiss, thankfully no one was watching and Azula returned her kiss.

It all happened so fast that she hadn't noticed that the avatar was back on his flying bison.

**-On Omashu-**

"Is it just me, or does Katara's brother look cute?" Ty Lee said and Mai frowned and looked away.

"Okay Azula, what the fuck just happened?" Mai asked as the fire Princess walked back.

"It's all part of Katara's plan, don't worry I will tell you, Our messenger hawk Crystal will keep her and I in contact, at all times I'll know where she is", Azula frowned resisting the urge to sob her heart out.

"We're going after them?" Ty Lee asked.

"Yes", Azula grinned.

'_I swear if anyone touches a hair on my Kat, they will wish they were dead'_Azula said in her mind.

**-Back on Appa-**

"What did Bumi say?" Leah asked anxiously.

"Bumi said I need to find a teacher who listens then strikes", Aang explained.

"Hey Sokka? Who's that girl", a girl with brown hair asked looking at Katara.

"Oh right, Suki this is my little sister Katara, Katara this is my girlfriend Suki", Sokka introduced them.

"You? His girlfriend?" Katara cracked up laughing.

"Hey! What's so funny", Suki said defensively.

"Sokka is the biggest idiot I know", Katara shot back.

"Aye! I'm not that dumb!" Sokka argued.

"Like the time you though Elephant seal droppings were beef jerky?" Katara asked making everyone laugh.

"I was hungry", Sokka grumbled.

"Katara, how did you get here?" Leah looked her right in the eyes.

"I would prefer not to talk about that", Katara frowned.

"I noticed your water bending is stronger", Katara said changing the subject and Leah's eyes lit up.

"Thanks! I had some help from a teacher at the Northern water tribe where Aang and I were taught water bending.

"Ah, well Master Pakku my master said he taught the Avatar and his friend", Katara said and looked at Sokka.

"He's married Gran-Gran", And Sokka looked shocked.

"He also said I'm the best and quickest learning student he's had, actually I've passed my master's test", Katara showed the group her master Tattoo that was in the form of a lotus.

"No way!" Leah gasped.

"You're already a master! I've only begun to test my limits, but that girl in pink did something to me", she grumbled.

"There's something different about you", Aang said all of a sudden.

"Different? How?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know but it's definitely something", Aang said and a flying lemur landed on his shoulder.

"This is Momo by the way", He introduced Katara to Momo.

"That reminds me!" Katara rustled through her bag until she found a small whistle, she then blew into it and it made a loud whistle.

"What are you doing?" Suki asked.

"Just watch", Katara held out her arm and soon a loud squawk of a hawk came through the clouds and a Fire Nation messenger bird landed on her arm.

"Whoa! How did you get that", Sokka looked at the bird suspiciously.

"From a friend, her name is Crystal and she is my pet", Katara petted Crystal and crystal purred or whatever birds would do.

"Also, I have something else", Katara held out her hand and from it she created the magenta fire.

"You're the Aviator!" Aang exclaimed and Katara nodded.

"Fire and water, in one body", Coda said in awe.

"Hey Katara you still single? Coda wants to ask you out", Leah said bluntly.

"Hey! I though we agreed not to say that!" Coda yelled at her sister.

"Why? We all know", Leah laughed at her brother who was blushing furiously.

"Yes I'm single", Katara lied.

"So would you?" Leah begun.

"No", Katara interrupted.

"Forgive me for asking, but why are you in fire nation cloths?" Sokka asked and Katara ignored him.

"It's getting late, how about we find a town, maybe some earth benders so we can find Aang an Earth Bending teacher.

"Sounds good to me", Katara sighed missing Azula badly.

"Hey Sokka?" Katara said.

"Yes sis?" Sokka replied and SMACK! Katara slapped him across the face and everyone looked at her shocked.

"That's for running off without telling me", Katara glared at him.

Sokka clutched his cheek as they landed and Katara set up her stuff away from the others.

"Hey Katara?" Leah asked.

"Yes what do you want?" Katara rolled her eyes.

"Would you like to spar with us?" Leah asked and Katara agreed.

"So what should we do? Boys against girls?" Aang asked.

"I have a better Idea, The five of you against me", Katara cut in and they gave her a look.

"Katara, you may be a master but I don't think you can take us all on even if you are the Aviator", Leah frowned.

"Try me", Katara grinned.

"Or are you scared you'll lose?" She said that mainly to the guys.

"Oh it's on girl", Suki said competitively and drew her fans.

"Don't hold back on me just because I'm your sister", she teased Sokka.

"Alright, Go!" Aang said and immediately He sent a burst of air at Katara followed by Suki.

Katara dodged the burst of air and as Suki was about to strike Katara shifted her stance and elbowed Suki in the guts.

"Why you!" Suki staggered back and Katara smiled innocently.

Sokka and Coda attacked together, Sokka threw his boomerang and charged with his club while Coda used his spear, Katara brought water from a nearby three and blocked the boomerang freezing it and Katara ducked underneath a jab from the spear grabbed the wood and flung Coda into Sokka and then threw the spear away.

"That all you got?" Kata yawned and then out of the corner of her eye she saw an icicle shot at her.

Aang and Leah were water bending and using their team work.

Katara however dodged or blocked most strikes without any effort.

"You guys are going easy on me", Katara frowned.

"Come on Aang, let's give it all we've got", Leah said and Aang agreed after All Katara had asked for it.

Sokka, Suki and Coda watched as Aang and Leah moved like ying and yang and attacked Katara with blasts of air and water.

Katara quick to re-act threw water back at them and then ran forward, in her mind everything Ty Lee had taught her flash into her head, Leah went to send a jet of water at Katara but Katara ducked under and leapt forward bending under Leah's arm and hitting her points blocking her chi.

Leah crumpled to the ground and tried to bend but the water didn't react, Katara then turned to Aang and he sent jets of water and air at her. Kata flipped and jumped from tree to tree until she was in the right position.

"What the hell", She shrugged and she moved her hands creating a ying yang pattern, Magenta colored lightning formed from her middle and index finger tips and she brought them together and shot it towards Aang who jumped out of its way, when it hit the ground it imploded leaving a large scorch mark.

"What the hell!" Coda spat and ran over to his sister.

"Woops got carried away", Katara laughed humorlessly.

"Not funny Katara", Aang looked at the scorch mark.

"Leah are you alright?" Aang walked over and examined her.

"My bending..." Leah groaned and tried to bend some water.

"What the fuck did you do to her?" Suki yelled at Katara.

"Blocked her chi, she won't be able to bend for around a few hours", Katara said simply.

"Why did you do that?" Aang said grinding his teeth.

"What happens when you're in a situation where you can't bend? How are you going to cope?" Katara countered the Avatar's question.

"He is right Aang, what would happen if that did happen to Leah? Katara just knows how to fight without bending", Sokka took his sister's side.

"I'm going to bed", Katara yawned bored and went to her tent where her Bird was lazily sleeping on Katara's sleeping mattress, and it smelt of Azula.

Later that night Katara was bored and so badly wanted Azula's hold when a voice called her back to the present.

"Hey, it's me", Leah said from outside the tent.

"What do you want Leah?" Katara asked.

"I just wanted to say I forgive you and that your right, we do need to learn to fight without our bending", Leah said and then she started babbling on boring Katara.

"See you tomorrow", Leash said finally.

"See you", Katara said sleepily and curled up in bed, her hawk came and nestled down next to her its feathers keeping her neck warm.

"Good Night Crystal, good Night Azula", Katara mumbled and fell into a sleep.

**Chapter 2: Part 3- You will remember my name**

**This next part was inspired by the song Remember by Ember McClain (Danny Phantom)**

"Katara wake up", Sokka was yelling outside her tent.

"Ugh! Just five more minutes Azula!" Katara yelled back then her eyes flew open.

"Azula?" Sokka asked.

"Did Katara just say Azula?" Leah said shocked.

"That's what I heard", Sokka replied.

"Who's Azula?" Aang asked.

"That's a good question", Sokka mused.

"Hey Katara who's Azula?" Sokka poked his head in and Katara punched him in the face and he fell out of the tent.

"Shut up imbecile!" Katara hissed as she emerged with her Hawk on her arm.

"What was that for?" Suki asked as she kissed Sokka.

"Yeah what the hell? You were never violent when we were at home", Leah mumbled and Katara had half a mind to punch her as well.

"You weren't home when I became violent", Katara shot back.

"Ooh good comeback", Coda laughed.

"Yeah well it's only been like what? A summer and a winter?" Leah frowned.

"Yeah that's a long time", Katara rolled her eyes and then placed a letter into Crystal's letter slot.

"Go on", Katara said and Crystal flew into the air, on her way to Azula with all the information and the personal letter from Katara to Azula only.

"Who are you sending that to?" Aang asked.

"None of your business, don't you have a teacher to find?" Katara said agitated.

"Actually she has a point", Suki agreed.

"Alright, to town we go", Sokka announced.

The group walked into town and looked around, Katara kept her distance from the group as much as she could.

"Hey are you guys into earth bending? Check out Master Yu's Earth Bending academy", A guy came up to Aang and gave him a coupon so the group went off to this Master Yu.

Just the Crystal flew down and landed on Katara's arm.

"Back already," Katara said surprised.

Katara opened up the letter and begun to read it to herself

_'Dear My Love,_

_My father has come to check in on the army in the earth kingdom and Mai, Ty Lee and I need to greet him, I would love for you to meet him again, hopefully he will accept you and the fact that were together, I'll meet you near the village you're in which is near our army._

_Don't bring anyone alright?_

_Love Azula'_

"You guys go on, I have to meet someone", Katara said.

"I'll some with you", Suki offered.

"Don't you even think about it", Katara glared at Suki making Suki falter.

"Alright", Suki muttered.

"If any of you follow me, I'll hurt you", Katara threatened and then walked off to her meeting point with Azula.

As Katara arrived at the spot she saw the fire nation princess waiting for her already along with her friends Mai and Ty Lee.

"Honey I'm here", Katara sung and ran up and kissed Azula deeply.

Azula kissed back and smiled while Mai rolled her eyes and Ty Lee made an 'Awwww' sound.

"I've requested an audience with Father and told him it was a personal matter", Azula informed.

"When?" Katara asked pulling back but still hugging Azula.

"Now-ish", Azula replied and led the girl towards the waiting fire nation army where there was a large tent set up.

"Father? Can I come in now?" Azula asked from outside the tent.

"Azula, you're late", a voice replied.

"I apologize, I had to take care of something first", Azula and Katara entered and Fire lord Ozai glared at Katara.

"What is that...? Water tribe filth doing here?" Ozai asked.

"It's what I wanted to talk to you about", Azula spoke nervously.

"Oh really?" Ozai said amused.

"Father... I love her and I want you to accept us", Azula explained and Katara just stayed silent.

"I see", Ozai frowned.

"Azula I would like a private word with Katara, wait outside", Ozai ordered.

"But Father", Azula protested.

"Now Azula!" Ozai raised his voice to a yell and Azula winced then walked out but poked her head in to watch secretly.

"I remember you well water tribe filth", Ozai stood and walked down the stairs of his throne.

"You do, well then you remembered someone different", Katara replied.

"Are you loyal to me?" Ozai asked.

"To you? No, to Azula yes", Katara said honestly.

"I see, well something will be done about that", Ozai peered down at the water tribe girl.

"Like what?" Katara asked still looking at the ground.

Ozai used his foot and shoved Katara onto the ground and then ripped the back of her dress.

"My daughter's become too soft with you around, so I'm taking you out of the picture", Ozai produced a flame from his hand and in a matter of seconds he sent it down on Katara's back.

Katara screamed in pain as the heat and power from Ozai's attack burned a shape on her back, it was a burn in the shape of a dragon.

"No!" Azula screamed and without thinking she ran into the tent and shot lighting at her father.

Ozai jumped back surprised by the attack as Azula got to Katara she bent down.

"Katara! Are you okay!" Azula said desperately but Katara was unconscious.

"I did it for your own good", Ozai muttered.

"You're a monster!" Azula screamed as she cried holding Katara in her arms.

"It's for the future", Ozai turned his back to her.

Azula was so angry at him for hurting the one thing she cared about, that she stood up and while screaming she shot a huge blast of Fire at the fire lord. It knocked him off his feet and set his clothes on fire.

"Mai! Ty Lee! Help", Azula yelled and immediately her friends ran in.

"Azula what is...? KATARA", Ty Lee yelled.

"Guards! Seize them!" Ozai commanded his body in blue flames, guards ran in.

"Help me get her out of here!" Azula shrieked at her friends.

Mai and Ty Lee started clearing the guards while Azula picked Katara up and ran out of the tent with her.

"Mai, take Katara", Azula said to her friend who nodded and took the water tribe girl from her.

Azula then turned around and started fire bending her blue flame at anyone who came close.

Ozai walked out of his tent to see his daughter setting alight anyone that came near her when her eyes locked on him.

She immediately channeled her rage into lightning and fire it at him, he easily avoided it.

"Azula come on!" Ty Lee nagged her as she fought off more fire benders.

"You will remember my name! I swear on Agni that I'll make you pay for what you did to her", Azula spat venomously and ran along with Ty Lee to catch up to Mai.

When they were far enough from the army they slowed down and Azula took Katara back into her arms.

"What are we going to do now?" Mai asked.

"I don't know", Ty Lee said honestly.

"I do", Azula looked over the lake.

"And that is?" Mai asked.

"We're going to join the Avatar, I always knew my father was ruthless, I just never knew how evil he was really", Azula said fighting back tears.

"Where are they though?" Ty Lee wondered.

"They're at a tournament called Earth Rumble 6", Azula held out Katara's note.

"I don't know what or why we're doing this, but I'll follow you Azula", Mai put a caring hand on Azula's shoulder.

"Me too", Ty Lee agreed.

Azula picked Katara up and the three girls ran towards the location Earth Rumble 6 was, Azula was worried about Katara and her injuries and had no idea what to do so she hoped the Avatar could keep her beloved alive.

**-10 minutes later-**

The Avatar and his group were leaving Earth Rumble 6 after Aang had fought with the Blind Bandit. Aang saw a group of 3 people and one injured person running their way so he stopped.

"Guys, there are people coming our way with someone hurt, we should help", Aang said in his caring way.

"No way Aang, we need to find the blind bandit", Leah dismissed the Idea.

As the small group got closer Leah, Coda, Sokka, Suki and Aang all recognized who they were and were about to fight when they saw the body.

"Please help!" Azula begged as she lay Katara's body down.

"Katara oh my god!" Leah exclaimed and immediately examined her friend.

"Did you do this?" Sokka grabbed Azula's collar and lifted her up.

"Why would I hurt her?" Azula yelled angrily.

"You're fire nation! And she was your prisoner!" Sokka shot back.

"That was her idea! Not mine", Azula wanted to punch the arrogant water tribe boy so badly but her Katara was more important.

"I believe her", Aang said and then looked at Katara's wounds.

"What makes you think that", Sokka said outraged.

"Sokka, her thoughts are only for Katara's safety", Aang said not looking at him as Azula cried.

"Azula..." Ty Lee felt sorry for her friend and sat down to comfort her.

"How could I let this happen to her", Azula sobbed and punch the ground.

"Don't beat yourself up Azula, you need to be strong for her", Mai said encouragingly.

"Leah, how bad is she?" Aang asked his water bending friend.

"Pretty bad, I'll have to heal her quickly", Leah's hands become covered in water and she placed them on Katara's burnt back and it glowed as the healing took place.

"Will she... Live?" Azula asked.

"She will live, but she'll have a scar", Leah didn't look at the fire bender.

"Suki, Sokka, Coda, go with Aang to try to find out where the Blind Bandit is", Leah told them not looking up from her work.

"I'll be fine", Leah added before anyone could protest.

"Avatar, I know we had a... Implication at Omashu, but allow me and my two friends to join you, I have a vendetta against my father", Azula asked looking right into his eyes.

"I suppose you three could come, but there might be little room on Appa", Aang said the last part more to himself.

"You do not need to worry, I have my own transportation method", Azula said and then took Katara's hand in hers.

"Mai, go with the Avatar's friends, make sure they don't get into any situations", Azula more asked than ordered.

"Alright Azula, anything than listening to you blame yourself", Mai replied with some light humor.

Azula stayed by Katara's side never letting go of her lovers hand while Leah did her healing and Ty Lee was there too making sure no one interrupted them.

"She'll be asleep for a while, but her wounds have healed only a scar is left", Leah finished.

"Thank you", Azula said and she, Leah and Ty Lee started setting up camp.

A little later Aang and the others returned to camp that was set up.

"So how'd it go?" Leah asked Aang.

"We found that a flying boar was the symbol of the Bei Fong family", Aang said and looked at Azula who was sitting by the fire.

"How is she?" Aang asked her sitting down.

"She's alright, I wanted her to meet my father, I just never knew that this'd be the first time I met him as well", Azula looked into the fire.

"Is he really that bad?" Aang asked worried.

"He is, but I swore I would make him remember my name", Azula nodded and then she heard her name being called from Katara's tent and instantly she went in followed by Aang, Leah, Sokka and Suki.

"Azula? What happened?" Katara asked.

"What are we doing here?" Katara looked at Aang then to her brother.

"You should tell her", Aang put a caring hand on Azula's shoulder.

Azula nodded in agreement and then sat by Katara's bed and explained to her in great detail everything that happened including her almost punching Sokka.

"I want to see my back", Katara said and Azula hesitated to give her a mirror.

Katara looked at the dragon shaped burn and cringed, Azula didn't know what to do, for the first time her in life she felt helpless.

Katara had never seemed like the helpless type, even when they were young Katara was fearless and she inspired Azula to be fearless like the time Azula got attacked by a Sand shark on Ember Island, Katara had defended her against it.

Katara sighed and then put the mirror down and moved her silk gown back to its normal position the heard of the dragon scar on her right shoulder.

"I'll be okay Azula", Katara said feeling that her love was worried.

"Azula you said you had your own transport", Aang asked.

"Yes I do", Azula confirmed.

"I think we should meet it", Aang suggested and Katara stood up but almost lost her balance if Azula didn't catch her.

"Don't make a scene, she hates scenes", Azula warned before they all went outside and Azula whistled really loudly.

Sure enough a large shadow appeared in the distance in the sky and in came out of nowhere at a large speed and landed making the ground shake.

Standing in front of them was a dragon, its blue scales, large wings and ember eyes glaring at her master's friends.

"This is Kia", Azula introduced her dragon to her friends.

"Wow, a dragon", Suki said shocked.

"Weren't they all extinct?" Coda asked.

"I found Kia's egg in a dark cave and brought her up myself", Azula said proudly and the dragon lowered its head and lovingly nudged Azula purring.

"Kia, this is Katara", Azula gestured to her water tribe girl and Kia licked Katara's cheek making Katara laugh.

"Nice to meet you too", Katara giggled and petted the dragon's scaly hide.

Kia started sniffing the other members of the group and decided she liked a few of them but she didn't like the water tribe boys.

"So where are we going now?" Leah asked.

"Mai, Ty Lee, Suki and Coda will scout out and make sure the city is completely safe while the Avatar, myself and the others pay a visit to the Bei Fong family", Azula declared and everyone nodded in agreement even though Sokka protested not that he could do anything about it.

The group knocked on the giant gates and they were walked in and ask to wait while the servant announced them to the lord and lady.

"Who is it that thinks they are so important that they can come in un-announced!" he yelled at the servant.

"The Avatar my lord", the servant bowed and they heard a gasp from the lord.

**Chapter 2: part 4- The Blind bandit.**

"Forgive us Avatar we did not expect your arrival", the lord said as he invited the group into the room where Aang and the young girl stared at each other.

"These are my friends, and new allies, Aviator Katara, Leah, Sokka and Fire princess Azula", Aang introduced them all in turn.

"Fire princess?" the young girl questioned.

"Who is this little girl?" Azula raised her eyebrows.

"This is our daughter Toph; may I ask what made you join the good side?" The lord asked Azula.

"That would be me", Katara intervened.

"Ah the Aviator, good job", he approved and Katara blushed.

"Well, not exactly my idea but it was my part", Katara said blushing.

"Would you and your friends like to join us for dinner?" he suggested.

"It would be an honor", Aang replied and they were ushered into the dining room, Aang and Toph say opposite each other while Katara and Azula were next to each other and Leah and Sokka were across from them.

"So what brings you to our village?" Lord Bei Fong asked.

"We're looking for an Earth Bending teacher for Aang", Leah gestures to the Air Nomad.

"Master Yu is the finest earth bending teacher around, he's been teaching Toph since she was young", Lord Bei Fong replied.

"So she must be a great Earth Bender", Aang grinned then he jumped in his seat being hit by a rock on his feet under the table.

"I'm sad to say that since my daughter is blind, she is still a beginner", He replies sadly.

"Achooo!" Aang sneezed and sent the food all over Toph.

"What's your problem?" Toph yelled.

"What's your problem?" Aang retorted and Lady Bei Fong looked at the two of them.

"Perhaps it's time for us to relax", She smiled and then everyone went their separate ways, Aang went into the garden to meditate while Azula and Katara went to their room.

"It's time to check in with Mai and Ty Lee", Azula suggested to Katara who agreed.

The two of them walked to the front gates and used their acrobatic training to climb up trees and flip over the wall where Mai, Ty Lee, Suki and Coda waited for them.

As Azula and Katara approached they heard giggling from Ty Lee and rolled their eyes.

"What's the status of the village?" Azula asked Mai.

"The fire nation army has moved on, it seems they've begun a trip towards Ba Sing Sei", Mai bowed.

"Anything else", Azula asked trying not to look at Ty Lee flirting with Coda.

"Yes... Please don't leave me with them!" Mai begged looking at Ty Lee and Coda.

"Alright, patrol switch, we'll get Sokka to switch with you Mai", Katara smiled and ran inside and over the gate to fetch Sokka.

Soon enough Sokka ran out and Suki hugged him and they kissed.

"Ewww!" Katara gagged and Mai rolled her eyes.

The three girls giggled and walked back inside leaving the two couples to do whatever on patrol.

"You still haven't told her have you Mai?" Katara asked her depressed friend.

"Told who what?" Mai asked blushing.

"Come on Mai, it's obvious that you love Ty Lee", Katara smiled at her and nodded for Azula to go ahead of the two of them.

"Really?!" Mai exclaimed.

"Walk with me?" Katara asked Mai and she agreed as the two of them made their way to the garden.

"You know you're going to have to fight for her", Katara told Mai and she sighed.

"I know that, it's just her obsession with boys", Mai rolled her eyes thinking of the flirting Ty Lee was doing with the water tribe boy Coda.

"Compared to him, you're a princess Mai, Ty Lee is like your Prince Charming, she'll come and save you eventually", Katara smiled at her friend as they entered the garden.

"Katara this isn't a fairytale", Mai sighed gloomily.

"I'm living a Fairytale honey, Azula was my Prince Charming, so why shouldn't Ty Lee be yours?" Katara sympathized.

"My parents would never accept it", Mai lay on her back on the grass looking up at the stars.

"Azula and I can fix that, all you need to do is win Ty Lee", Katara lay down beside her.

"I don't know..." Mai broke down into tears and Katara hugged her friend letting Mai cry on her shoulder.

Just then they heard a lot thump from the other side of the garden and Mai and Katara jumped up startled.

"What was that?" Mai shrieked.

"It doesn't sound good", Katara replied and the two girls made their way to the source only to find a note.

The two girls ran inside to the Bei Fong family and told them that not only Aang but Toph was also captured. The parents were shocked and went along with the small group to get Toph and Aang back.

"Here is your money", Lord Bei Fong dropped a pouch of coin and Master Yu earth bend it over to them.

Immediately they released Toph and she began to walk off with her father.

"I think the fire nation will pay a decent price for the Avatar", the man smirked.

"I wouldn't count on that!" Azula emerged from the shadows much to Katara's relief.

"What are you here for?" His eyes narrowed at her.

"The Avatar dah", Azula rolled her eyes at him.

Leah ran after Toph and Katara could hear them talking.

"Toph! There's too many of them we need an Earth bender! We need you!" Leah said desperately.

"My daughter cannot help! She is weak and innocent and blind!" Lord Bei Fong yelled and Toph broke away from him.

"Yes I can help", Toph walked back to the arena where Azula was fighting off Fire nation man and the boulder while Katara and Mai fought off the others.

"Mai, Katara get Aang!" Toph shouted as she took out all of the easy earth benders until all that was left was the boss and the boulder.

Toph joined Azula and grinned at her.

"Well sugarpop pleasure to fight beside you", Toph teased and shot some rocks at the boulder who dodged while Azula shot fire at him.

He was pushed back but not before he sent a rockslide at Azula, Azula leapt into the air onto the side of the arena and flipped off shooting fire from both of her feet at him knocking him into the side of the arena while Toph hit him with a rock in his head and he passed out.

Azula and Toph turned to the big boss who was sending rocks at them in many different shapes and sizes, Azula dodged and blocked some of them while Toph brought up a wall to defend her and she saw Azula in trouble through the earth and bend one to block her as well.

"Thanks", Azula said and she leapt onto the wall.

"Give me a push", Azula asked and Toph slammed on the rock sending it forward with Azula on it.

"Ahh!" the man yelled as Azula leapt off the rock wall and axe kicked him stunning him then the rock wall smashed him against the side of the ring.

"Not bad Sugarpop", Toph teased and punched Azula's arm.

"Are you going to keep calling me that?" Azula raised her eyebrows.

"Deal with it", Toph smirked.

"I can't believe it, your daughter is the most powerful Earth Bender I have ever seen", Master Yu exclaimed looking at Lord Bei Fong.

The group were led back to the Bei Fong's home and Toph and the others were told to gather in the main room.

"Dad, I love Earth bending and I'm really good at it, I'm not the helpless little child you think I am, I'm like a badger mole I can see through the earth", Toph said hoping for a good reply.

"I hope it doesn't change how you feel about me", Toph added.

"Of course it doesn't change how I feel, it's made me realize something", He replied.

"It has?" Toph asked.

"Yes, clearly I've given you far too much freedom, from now on you will be cared for 24 hours", He said and Toph frowned.

"Please escort the Avatar and his friends out, they are not welcome anymore", He looked at Aang.

"Sorry Toph", Aang apologized.

"I'm sorry too Aang", Toph said solemnly.

The group were ushered out and Azula called Kia and worked on her carriage packing stuff away as it would be her, Mai and Katara on Kia because Ty Lee was with Coda on Appa.

The small figured of a girl came into view and Azula looked up and so did Kia and Toph ran up to them.

"My dad changed his mind, he said I'm free to travel the world", Toph looked at Azula.

"Let's go before he changes his mind again", Sokka smirked.

"I'll have my belt back", Toph held her hand out and Sokka dropped it to her and it hit her in the head and she fell over.

"Sorry", Sokka apologized and Azula, Mai and Katara laughed.

"One more thing Twinkle toes", Toph said and Aang jumped down only to be hit into a tree by a rock and Azula burst out loud laughing.

"Now were even", Toph smirked.

"Climb Aboard", Sokka smiled.

"It's kinda full Sokka", Leah sighed.

"She can come on Kia", Azula hopped down and Kia lent her head down and smelled Toph.

"Well she hasn't set you on fire yet so she likes you", Katara giggled and Azula grabbed Toph's stuff and Katara gave the girl a hand to get onto Kia's saddle.

"Thanks Katara", Toph smiled at Katara and then she felt Azula jump in.

"Appa! Yip Yip", Aang said and Appa descended into the air.

"Kia, Fly", Azula said and the dragon spread its wings and flew beside the bison above the clouds.

Toph found her balance on the dragon and made her way over to Azula and sat down.

"So Sugar Queen where we heading?" Toph asked her.

"It's Sugar Queen now?" Azula raised her eyebrows.

"Yup", Toph said quite bluntly.

Then Toph did something unexpected, she sat back relaxed and put her head on Azula's lap and dozed off. Katara stared at Azula who shrugged innocently.

"What? She's just a kid", Azula whispered to Katara who rolled her eyes.

"Just a kid", Katara mused and Mai comforted her.

"Azula, Don't do anything you'll regret", Mai said and she pulled Katara into a laying down position and the two girls went to sleep while Azula was left with a sleeping Toph on her lap and a Dragon to fly.

**A/N: Oh Ohh! Looks like Toph got Katara jealous! Well that seemed like a good place to leave it, I apologize for how long it took me but I think the quality was good, we saw a different side to Azula, and how she now see's Ozai.**

**If you do find the whole Aviator thing confusing please bear with it, I have a lot planned and if this goes well, I'm going to write my own version of Legend of Korra.**

**As always Please Read and Review, next chapter I will be answering some questions you have at the start so please start reviewing!**

**Raven xx :)**


	3. The breakup

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avatar characters used in this Fan-Made Fictional story, some of the lines come from the series of Book 2 earth and book 3 fire, they may be edited due to the type of fiction but some will be very similar, this is more of a violent Romance.**_

Introduction: Water, Earth, Fire, Air...

Long ago the 4 nations lived in harmony

Then everything changed when the fire nation attacked

Only the Avatar master of all 4 elements could stop them but he vanished

However the world then turned to the Aviator; master of 2 of the elements both opposites

Fire and water at one time, Earth and Air the next, the previous Aviator was Earth and Air

He perished defending the air Nomads from Sozin's comet

100 years later my friend Leah and her brother Coda discovered the new Avatar an air bender called Aang and although his Air bending skills were great he had a lot to learn

But they believe Aang can save the world.

Leah and I are the last remaining water benders in the southern water tribe, my mom disappeared during a fire nation raid and my father and the other men have joined the war effort.

Leah, Coda and my brother Sokka travelled with the Avatar while I stayed back and looked after our village, shortly after the Avatar's departure our sister tribe came with help and my Gran-Gran was reunited with her long lost lover, a water bending master of the Northern water tribe Master Pakku, he has been teaching me for the past few weeks along with his students and I have excelled and quickly learned and mastered what he knows about Water Bending he says I'm the best he's ever taught.

My name is Katara I am from the southern water tribe and this is my story.

**Chapter 3: Part 1- Toph vs Aang and Mai vs Azula**

The group landed in a remote area with a lake and rocky terrain and set up camp, this seemed like a good place to start Aang's Earth Bending training, as well as Leah's water bending lessons, and of course Azula's Fire Bending lessons with Katara, while the benders practiced the non-benders Suki, Sokka, Ty Lee, Mai and Coda would just get to relax for a few days and look after Appa, Momo, Crystal and Kia.

"Good morning Earth Bending student!" Toph announced as she woke up.

"Morning Toph", Katara yawned as she and Azula exited their tent.

"You look happy Sugar Queen", Toph said to Azula specifically and blushed but then smirked.

"More happy than ever before", Azula put an arm around Katara.

"Morning Toph!" Aang said enthusiastically.

"So what move are you going to teach me today? Are you going to teach me to make a rockslide or what about the trembler?" Aang did some fancy movements.

"Let's just start with Move a rock", Toph said emphasizing the rock part.

"Good luck with training Aang, Azula, Mai, Ty Lee and I are going to go practice our hand to hand combat", Katara smiled and then she and her friends walked off leaving Leah, Aang and Toph.

Katara, Ty Lee, Azula and Mai found a wide open space to practice in, they divided into two teams.

"Alright the teams will be Katara and I against Ty Lee and you", Mai said to Azula.

"What? Why?" Azula argued.

"Sounds good to me", Katara took Mai's side and Azula grumbled.

"Alright ready?" Mai said and everyone nodded but Coda, Sokka and Suki came long.

"What are you jerks up to?" Sokka asked.

"Depends, what do you want to know?" Azula shot back.

"Were sparring and unless you want to get hurt just stand back and watch", Katara scolded at her brother.

"Like you could hurt me", Sokka said amused and his body started shaking violently.

Katara smirked as she blood bended the blood in Sokka's body.

"So shall I make you explode? Break a limb? Or do something worse", Katara moved her arms and flung Sokka into the rocky wall and then released him.

"Did that hurt?" Mai laughed then snuck a peek at Ty Lee.

"Katara!" Suki squealed and ran to Sokka's side.

"What the hell was that?" Coda yelled at Katara.

"Oh it's something I had theorized about for quite a while, it's called Blood Bending", Katara waved him away with her hand as she ignored his yelling.

"Ready, Go!" Azula said and the sparring was off.

Immediately Azula shot fire at Mai while Ty Lee ran along the side of the wall, Katara jumped in front of Mai and block the blue fire then returned her magenta fire balls at her girlfriend who ducked underneath them.

Ty Lee flipped off the wall and Mai threw her blades in Ty Lee's direction, Ty Lee ducked and weaved through the never ending source of Razor blades flying at her.

"Come on Ty Lee!" Coda encouraged and Mai's eyes narrowed at him and she threw a blade at Ty Lee in anger.

"Ah!" Ty Lee yelped as the blade caught her cloths on her waist and pinned her to the nearest wall.

Mai then threw more and they sealed her in place, Azula and Katara were dueling ferociously, Azula punching and kicking fire at Katara who blocked and separated the Blue flames coming towards her while returning her own crimson ones at the fire princess.

Mai ran in to help and threw more blades distracting Azula and allowed Katara to regroup with Mai, the two of them worked as a team, Azula was in no position to help Ty Lee as she was pinned behind Katara and Mai.

Azula smirked and made two duel fire whips in her hands, she then flung them towards Mai and as she predicted Katara moved in front of Mai and blocked, Azula used this chance to fire bends some of the water creating a mist for her to camouflage in.

"Running scared Azula", Katara purred.

"Not a chance honey", Azula replied from the mist to the water tribe girl.

"I suppose you forgot I'm a water bender", Katara sighed and then removed the mist to see Azula shoot fire at her and Mai.

Katara blocked and Mai ran up and jumped over Katara pushing off Katara's shoulder and she landed in front of Azula who went to punch Mai but Mai redirected the attack and tripped Azula over and then leant over her with a blade to Azula's throat.

"Game over", Mai smirked.

"Alright, I admit it, you win", Azula held up her hands innocently.

Mai got up and Squealed as Katara hugged her, the two girls giggled.

"We're going to go and Relax now, perhaps you should get some rest Azula, you'll also be teaching the avatar fire bending", Katara gave Azula a kiss on the cheek then she and Mai went to the lake where they saw Aang and Leah.

"How'd it go with Toph?" Katara asked the Air Nomad.

"Don't ask", Aang sighed as he went back to water bending with Leah.

"Mai, you seemed to get pissed at Coda?" Katara questioned her friend.

"Did I?" Mai replied simply.

"Come on Mai, I noticed you weren't trying to hit Ty Lee until Coda started encouraging her", Katara rolled her eyes and splashed Mai.

"So what", Mai replied and splashed Katara.

"Mai, if she's not going to be your prince charming, how about you be hers", Katara reasoned.

"Nah", Mai simply shrugged at the idea.

"You're so hard to please", Katara rolled her eyes and the two girls floated in the water talking while the Avatar and Leah were practicing.

"That's me Katara, I got everything I wanted as long as I was good and did what I was told, we had my father's political career to worry about", Mai said gloomily.

"So, you got everything you wanted, how come you don't have Ty Lee", Katara swam over to Mai.

"I haven't kissed a guy, let alone a girl", Mai stood up, Aang and Leah were listening now.

"Really?" Katara gasped and grinned.

"What's that grin for Katara?" Mai raised her eyebrows.

"Nothing", Katara dragged out the word and got closer.

"Katara don't you dare!" Mai retreated.

"Come on Mai", Katara teased and pulled Mai closer using water bending.

"This isn't funny!" Mai kicked against the water.

Katara pulled Mai into a tight embrace, pulling their faces closer together.

Katara pressed her lips against Mai's with a passion, kissing the warm lips of the young blade mistress.

Mai's eyes widened with the kiss but she eventually relaxed and Katara gently released her grip on her friend and pulled back.

"See wasn't that nice", Katara grinned and Leah and Aang stood their mouths wide open shocked.

"It... Was nice", Mai admitted blushing and smiling like a dork.

"What was nice?" Azula's sharp voice startled the two of them.

"Nothing", Mai said quickly.

"Why are you blushing Mai?" Azula raised her eyebrows looking at her friend.

"Hey Sugar Queen", the sound of a young girl's voice rang in Azula's ears and she froze.

"Toph, what's with the nicknames?" Aang asked the Earth Bender.

"I don't know twinkle toes, when are you going to face your problems head on like a rock", Toph emphasized the head on part of her sentence.

"Toph, when teaching Aang, you should be more considerate of his feelings", Leah placed a hand on the girls shoulder.

"Actually I agree with Toph, if the Avatar is going to learn, he needs to face his problems head on", Azula agreed.

"Thank you Sugar Queen", Toph agreed and then walked up to Azula.

"Want to walk with me?" Toph asked her taking the Fire Princess' hand in hers.

"Sure why not", Azula smiled and Katara narrowed her eyes at the Earth Bender.

"Azula, be careful of what you do", Mai warned taking note of Katara's attitude.

"It's just a harmless walk Mai, nothing more", Azula dismissed her friend and she walk off with the Earth Bender.

"It's just a harmless walk, bullshit", Katara stormed off and Mai followed her.

"Hey, it'll be alright", Mai put a hand on Katara's shoulder turning her around.

"Mai, am I going to lose her?" Katara asked her friend honestly.

"You couldn't do that I don't think at least, Azula changed when you stopped coming", Mai replied as honest as she could.

"And now that I'm back? She can what? Fuck me and leave me?" Katara sighed.

"Katara... Shut up", Mai pulled her and kissed Katara shutting up the girls worrying.

"Thanks Mai", Katara pulled away eventually and sighed.

"Hello Mai, Katara", a voice yelled and the two girls looked to see Zuko in his armor.

"Zuko?" Mai asked.

"Hello Mai, Katara", Zuko repeated.

"What are you doing here Zuzu?" Katara rolled her eyes.

"Father's instructed me to get you", Zuko strolled forward.

"Not a fucking chance Zuko", Mai drew her blades.

"Sorry Mai", Zuko said and shot fire at Mai.

"I'm sorry Mai", Katara shoved Mai aside and blocked the Fire sending it high into the air.

"You can fire bend!" Zuko exclaimed as Katara faced him.

"I'm the Aviator, Deal with it", Katara shot fire towards Zuko and he blocked it retreating back a bit before setting his own attacks in place.

"We saw fire in the air what's going on!" Aang rushed up to Mai with the others.

"Katara!" Azula yelled and started to run to her help but Mai held her back.

"This is her fight", Mai looked at Katara.

"So you have a crowd!" Zuko laughed as Katara weaved under his attacks.

"Your fight is with me not them", Katara reminded him and he shrugged.

Zuko ran forward and shot fire at Katara's head; Katara blocked it with one hand and sent a fire fist back at Zuko.

"Toph I need a path to the water", Katara exclaimed at the earth bender who complied.

"Need a drink peasant!" Zuko spat as he kicked Katara into the lake.

"You have made a big mistake", Katara wiped blood off her lips and closed her eyes.

Zuko gave a signal and immediately Katara was surrounded by a group of Fire benders.

"We need to help her!" Azula said and Mai shoved her.

"What the hell Mai!" Azula glared at her friend.

"What part of this is her fight don't you understand Azula!" Mai yelled at her.

"Get off my case!" Azula shouted back.

"You don't deserve Katara!" Mai burst out loud and Azula frowned.

"What do you mean? She's my girlfriend!" Azula's face changed to rage.

"Alright guys let's just calm down", Aang got between them but Azula shoved him aside.

"You want a Fight with me?" Azula poked Mai harshly.

"I'll fight you for Katara, so she doesn't have to put up with your bullshit!" Mai got up in Azula's face.

"Guys, come on", Ty Lee was looking at both of her friends.

Meanwhile Katara had created a Sphere of water around her and her eyes were glowing a magenta colour. The tides of the lake had changed and Day was quickly turning into night.

The fire benders were firing blast after blast in Katara's direction; the blasts were absorbed by the sphere without even scratching it.

"Fine Mai, I'm sorry it has to be this way", Azula took up a stance.

"No you're not", Mai drew her blades.

Azula shot fire at Mai, who dived out of the way and threw her blades, clearly the blade mistress was at a disadvantage, and while they were fighting Katara was watching it, paying no attention to her attackers.

Mai dodged and weaved under and around all the shots that were fired in her direction, some barely missing her as she continued to fight Azula, she got up close and Azula reacted by punching Mai in the face, dazed slightly Mai stumbled back but she then quickly recovered and got up close again tripping Azula over.

"Why are you doing this Mai?" Azula wiped her bleeding lip.

"I'm protecting a friend", Mai simply replied and Azula jumped up and slammed her foot into Mai's gut tearing a loud cracking sound out of Mai as she flew into the rocky wall.

Azula walked up to her flame in hand, she looked down on the blade mistress.

"This is the end, Mai", Azula went to punch the fire but water grasped her hand and froze and she was then torn back and thrown onto the ground.

Katara was blood bending her, saving Mai from harm as she walked towards the shore, the Fire benders that were still attacking her started to spasm and they exploded blood drenching the young water tribe girl, she walked over to Mai and the Sphere disappeared. Katara then picked up the wounded Mai in her arms.

"Goodbye Azula", was all that Katara said before she walked away with Zuko following her.

"Katara don't!" Azula sobbed as she watched the silhouette of her love disappear into the horizon.

Aang and the group just stood their silently, Sokka holding Suki, Coda Holding Ty Lee and Aang with Leah, Toph was next to Azula helping her up.

"Does anyone know what just happened?" Sokka said finally.

"I don't know..." Ty Lee looked at Azula who was crying on the ground with the young earth bender comforting her.

"Sugar Queen, she's not worth it", Toph said to the fire bender.

**Chapter 3: part 2- Mai, Katara and the Fire Lord**

"Mai, you didn't have to stand up to Azula", Katara said to the girl in her arms tears running down her cheeks.

"If I didn't, who would Katara", Mai said weakly, they had around 20 fire benders around them ready to attack if they tried to run, but they didn't.

"I would", Katara said quietly.

"We both know you wouldn't be brave enough to do that", Mai laughed but she was interrupted by coughing.

"Zuko, I want Mai looked after", Katara looked at the now proud fire prince.

"She will be", was all Zuko said and it was good enough for Katara.

"You're an idiot you know that Mai", Katara laughed lightly.

"Hey, you're my best friend Katara, I'd fight anyone for you", Mai placed a hand on Katara's cheek and wiped away the tears.

"I'm going to forget about Azula, you're the one that matters to me right now", Katara told the blade mistress as they approached a large metallic object.

The two entered the object, well Katara carried Mai into it and they were led to the infirmary where doctors examined Mai's injuries and Katara held her friends hand the whole time.

Mai was put into a deep sleep while doctors worked on her and Katara held her hand throughout the whole thing, she eventually fell asleep in the same spot, her head on Mai's bed and her hand holding Mai's.

The two of them were allowed to be together until Mai was taken away and Katara awoke to a dark room.

"Hello Peasant", a cruel voice spoke and in came Fire Lord Ozai.

"I see you've taken Zuko back", Katara spat at him.

"Oh but he is only a Pawn in this game", Ozai said smugly.

"What did you possibly hope to accomplish by bringing me here?" Katara asked staying alert and ready to fight.

"I saw what Azula did to Mai, and I know about your blood bending", Ozai smirked.

"What of it", Katara retorted.

"I believe we can help one another", Ozai said matter-of-factly.

"How?" Katara inquired.

"I can teach you fire bending more powerful than Azula's and in return, you will do as I order", he put simply.

"As long as Mai and Ty Lee aren't hurt I'll co-operate", Katara said coldly.

"Good", Ozai began but Katara cut him off.

"I'm in charge of the team though",

"No way! I'm not listening to her!" Zuko burst into the room.

"Zuko enough", Ozai said darkly.

"But!"

"I Said Enough!" Ozai shouted at him.

"Yes father", He said through gritted teeth.

"Now, shall we begin?" Ozai stood up and signaled for the guards to leave and everyone else as well apart from Katara.

Ozai walked over to Katara and he started to teach her, she quickly caught on, in a dark corner Mai watched in silence as her best friend learnt from her other best friend's father.

Katara kept on trying to do this one thing that she couldn't get correct, every time she tried she continuously was blasted across the room and into the wall.

"Katara why are you trying so hard?" Mai asked coming out of the shadows.

"I don't know", Katara admitted.

"You want to show Azula you're stronger than she thinks you are?" Mai asked and Katara nodded her head in agreement.

"Come on take a break", Mai pulled Katara out the door and into a garden where maids came and served them tea.

"So", Mai asked.

"What?" Katara replied.

"Spill the beans, what's wrong?" Mai asked sipping her tea.

"It's that Toph girl, she seems to be taking Azula away from me", Katara sighed.

"Well, seeing as were here instead of with them, I'd say you left her", Mai laughed behind her hand.

"But seriously, I mean, Toph is just so ergh!" Katara hit the table and it broke.

"Katara... Shut up and kiss me", Mai turned the girl to face her and kissed her.

"Thanks Mai", Katara said quietly as they broke the kiss.

"Katara, forget Azula, be mine", Mai looked into the water tribe girls eyes.

"I can't Mai, Azula has my heart, and I know yours lies with Ty Lee", Katara replied placing her hand on the blade mistress' leg.

"It was worth a try", Mai surprised Katara with a grin.

"But are you really going to help Ozai?" Mai asked seriously.

"I have an earth bender to kill", Katara shrugged.

"Ma'am", I maid walked in.

"Yes, what is it?" Katara diverted her attention to the young maid.

"Fire Lord Ozai is having a war meeting and has requested that you, Mai and Zuko are to have a holiday on Ember Island", she informed.

"When do we leave?" Mai asked.

"Tomorrow morning, he has requested that you be packed tonight", she replied.

"Will it just be us 3?" Katara asked.

"No Ma'am, I am to accompany you", she bowed.

"And your name is?" Mai asked.

"I'm Min", she said.

"Alright Min, we shall get ready then", Katara stood up and Mai did as well.

"See you tomorrow", Katara smiled at Mai and walked out of the room.

"Min, come with me", Katara said and the maid instantly followed.

"What do you want Miss Katara?" Min asked as they got to her room.

"Tell me about yourself and you will just address me as Katara I'm not your miss or anything were just friends", Katara said as she began packing.

"Alright, My name is Min, I am the eldest daughter of one of the councilors, I like to swim in my spare time though I don't have much, I'm sporty, I like shopping and I'm into girls", Was all that Min said.

"Anything else?" Katara asked.

"Well, my mother died when I was young and I had to look after my sister's as well as my broken hearted father who does politics to keep himself busy", this hit a nerve point in Katara's heart as she remembered the disappearance of her own mother.

"My mother disappeared as well", Katara said her voice starting to crack.

"It sucks doesn't it, having to do all the things she does, you lose a lot of your childhood", Min sighed and Katara agreed.

"But it's not like you can change the past, so I just move on and work to help my family", Min's sigh turned into a warm smile.

"Thanks for the talk; can I go to sleep now?" Katara smiled at Min.

"Of course Katara, I will see you in the morning", Min laughed and left the room.

Katara got into her bed and got comfy before she started to doze off drifting into a wondrous sleep.

**Chapter 3: part 3- Toph and Azula**

"Brighten up Sugar Queen", Toph hugged the Fire princess' arm.

"Why would she protect Mai the way she did?" Azula asked herself.

"Azula, you were a bit harsh", Aang said.

"Shut it boldy!" Azula snapped at him.

"Look Fire Princess, you screwed up", Sokka said simply.

"Pretty bad too", Leah added.

"Not helping", Ty Lee said solemnly.

"I've got to go after her", Azula stood up but Toph pulled her back down.

"We don't know where she is, and if you don't remember, she left you", Toph told her.

"I still have to try", Azula insisted but again Toph argued.

"The best thing to do right now is to teach the Avatar Earth and Fire bending, while we head towards Ba Sing Se to speak with the Earth King", Coda advised and Toph agreed.

"Alright..." Azula trailed off as she looked back towards the way Katara had left, with Mai in her arms.

"Given everything that's occurred today I think we should rest", Sokka yawned.

"I'll be on Kia", Azula stood up and climbed aboard her faithful dragon and laid out her sleeping stuff.

Moments later Toph hopped aboard and set her stuff down next to Azula's, the fire princess was too hurt she didn't really care so when Toph snuggled closer to Azula, she welcomed the comfort without a second thought.

"Look princess you don't need her", Toph's words barely registered in the fire princess' mind.

"Huh?" was all Azula said.

"Look at what's in front of you Sugar Queen", Toph sat on Azula.

"I don't get it", Azula spoke uneasily.

"Let me show you", Toph bent down and kissed Azula, Azula was shocked but eventually. Kissed back.

"Toph I can't", Azula broke the kiss.

"Why not?" Toph lay down on the fire princess their heads just inches apart.

"Because I'm Katara's", Azula sighed.

"No, she dumped you today", Toph reminded which caused pain to wash over Azula's face.

"But I can make you feel a lot better", Toph ran her hand down Azula's body making the fire princess arch her back unwillingly.

"Ohh... Okay", Azula moaned as Toph kissed her again.

Azula didn't hold back, the two of them kissed over and over as Toph's hands played with Azula's chest through her shirt; Azula's hand grasped the blind girl's ass and held them as their night of passion began.

**Chapter 3: Part 4- Ember Island Blues**

Katara screamed as she woke sweating heavily, and she met the arms of Mai.

"You okay?" Mai said in her monotone.

"I had an awful dream", Katara sobbed in Mai's arms.

"Tell me all about it Katara", Mai looked her in the eyes.

"I saw Azula... And Toph... They were... They were making love", Katara cried trying to get what she said over to her friend.

"Shhhhh it was just a dream", Mai reassured her friend.

"But it felt so real..." Katara trailed off as Min walked in.

"Are you two alright? The carriage is ready for us to depart", Min seemed bubbly.

"We're fine, we'll meet you at the carriage", Mai said and she helped Katara into the bathroom and got her ready for the voyage to ember island.

"I wish Azula and Ty Lee were with us like when we were kids", Katara sighed as she got into the warm water after undressing.

"It would be very nice, but Azula's changed and so have we all", Mai sighed and Katara heard the door open as a naked Mai stepped in.

"What are you doing?" Katara asked diverting her eyes.

"Taking a shower, what's it look like", Mai giggled.

"But!" Katara protested.

"Hey, Just cause we're not dating doesn't mean I can't shower with you", Mai smirked cutting Katara off.

"And besides, you like it", Mai grinned and came behind Katara and held her placing a hand around Katara's waist and the other around Katara's chest her bare skin brushing Katara's erect nipple.

"S-stop it please Mai", Katara tried to sound serious but it came out in a fit of laughter as Mai was licking the girls neck under the water.

"You like it Katara, admit it", Mai started kissing Katara's neck now and was gently massaging Katara's breasts with both of her hands now.

"Alright, I like it", Katara moaned and she reached up and played with Mai's wet hair.

"Girls can you please hurry up, The Fire Lord insists we leave within the hour", Min said as she walked in and froze when she saw the scene.

Katara blushed and looked down while Mai smirked.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Min blurted out and embarrassed she left the room.

"Well, that was interesting", Mai laughed.

"You heard her, we've got to leave soon", Katara used the interruption to stop Mai's seduction of the water bender.

"Aw come on just another 5 more minutes and I could've been making out with you", Mai complained giggling.

"Maybe next time", Katara winked and stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel and exited the bathroom.

"She's certainly a handful", Mai smirked to herself as she too exited turning off the water and wrapping herself in a towel.

The trip down to Ember Island was quiet; Katara just looked at the sea the whole time thinking about Azula, wondering what she was doing and if she still loved her.

-Meanwhile with the Avatar-

"How could you do this to my sister?" Sokka yelled at Azula who sighed.

"What do you mean dumb dumb?" Azula asked.

"I heard you and Toph last night!" Sokka pointed his finger at her accusingly.

"So what pretty boy, Katara dumped Azula", Toph said blankly and Azula cringed.

"I'm going for a walk", Azula announced then walked off.

Azula sighed as she walked towards the beach, the very first place she met her water bender, more than 8 years ago.

-(This next part is inspired by a song by Taylor Swift, it involved both Azula and Katara and only them, also Mai a bit)-

The 3 girls and Zuko landed on ember island, Katara walked to the water's edge her feet in the water.

"You two go ahead", Mai said to Min and Zuko.

They nodded and left Mai and Katara alone.

"Mai I miss her..." Katara admitted.

"I know", Mai sighed and Katara opened her mouth but she wasn't talking she was singing.

"_Do you remember how we felt sitting by the water and every time I look at you, it's like the first time._

_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter_

_She is the best thing_

_That's ever been mine..._" Katara trailed off

"_Flash forward and were taking on the world together_

_And there's a pile of my things at your place_

_We've got bills to pay_

_And we've got nothing figured out_

_And it was hard to say_

_Yes yes I can see it now_", Azula was singing on the bank of the water where she was.

"_And it was enchanting to meet you_

_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you..._

_This night is sparkling_

_Don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck_

_Blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever _

_Wondering if you know_

_I was enchanted to meet you..._

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have someone waiting on you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have someone else waiting for you..._" Katara cried when she finished singing and almost fell if not for Mai catching her.

Azula was crying on the sand as she finished singing, she cried and cried.

"Azula... Are you okay?" It was Ty Lee.

"I'm fine", Azula tried to sound strong but she was sobbing.

"No you're not", Ty Lee sat down.

"I miss her Ty Lee", Azula admitted.

"I know you do", Ty Lee sighed and helped her friend up.

"Perhaps you'll be together when the war is over", Ty Lee rationalized.

"I'm not sure..." Azula sighed.

"Come on Katara, relax a little bit while were here", Mai helped Katara to the place they were staying.

"By the way your singing is beautiful", Min said as they reached her and Zuko.

"Oh... You heard?" Katara blushed.

"The whole beach did", Min pointed and everyone's eyes were on Katara.

"The servants will take care of your stuff, you three just go and relax for now", Min smiled at them as Mai, Zuko and Katara walked back to the beach with their things.

Katara and Mai sat on the same mat watching Min and Zuko laughing and flirting, this was a different side of Zuko.

"Don't they look cute?" Mai asked Katara.

"They sure do", Katara agreed and put her head on Mai's shoulder.

"Do you want to play?" some guys asked holding volleyball.

"Two against two", Mai asked.

"Sure", the guy's friend replied.

"Katara?" Mai looked at her water bending friend.

"Why not", Katara shrugged and got up taking off everything apart from her bathing suit.

Mai did the same and Zuko and Min watched as Mai and Katara walked onto the volleyball field.

"Ladies first", they tossed the ball to Katara and Mai.

"Give us a second", Katara said and the guys agreed.

Katara tossed the ball to Mai and Mai juggled it on her feet then tossed it back to Katara who did the same.

"Ready?" they asked.

"Ready", Katara and Mai replied.

"Serve it up", Katara smiled the hit the ball over the net.

The guys returned it then Mai hit it back, it was then hit over and returned for a few minutes.

"Come on girls get serious", one of the guys teased.

"As you wish", Mai smirked then Katara bent down and Mai ran and jumped off her shoulders then kicked the ball down.

The guys had to dive to get it back over which was then denied by Katara jumping up into the air and axe kicking it down, it hit the sand with an impact, and she then landed on the net perfectly.

"You were saying?" Mai laughed.

"Lucky shot", one guy said and got up and picked up the ball.

"Up for another?" Katara asked.

"Damn right we are", the other guy smirked and served the ball.

Katara gave Mai a lift and Mai hit the ball back, Katara and Mai lightly hit the ball back until they felt like winning, Katara hit the ball up and the Mai flipped over her and kick the ball as hard as she could sending it to the back of the field in a ball of flame.

"Sorry boys not good enough", Katara poked her tongue out and walked away laughing with Mai.

"That was fun", Mai smiled as they sat down on their mat to find Zuko and Min kissing.

"Ewww", Katara made a Gagging noise disrupting the kissing couple.

"Don't ruin the moment!" Zuko yelled and Min giggled.

"Whatever Zuko, we'll be inside", Mai and Katara walked into their makeshift home and sat down on beds.

"How long are we on Ember Island for?" Katara sighed.

"A few weeks, then you're to infiltrate Ba Sing Se", Min looked at her.

**Chapter 3: part 5- Tales of Ba Sing Se**

The Tale of Iroh, Ty Lee and Azula:

"Ty Lee get off your lazy ass!" Azula flipped Ty Lee off her bed, it was before sunrise.

"But Azula it's too early", Ty Lee complained rubbing her eyes.

"It's before sunrise, get up!" Azula was about to jump on the poor girl.

"Okay but first answer this, Toph or Katara", Ty Lee's question caught Azula off guard.

"I uh... I d-don't know..." Azula trailed off.

"Katara isn't it", Ty Lee smirked.

"Yeah... I don't know", Azula was stuttering now.

"Well come on then, the sun ain't waiting", Ty Lee hopped up and flung herself onto the roof of the earth kingdom house and sat down on the jade green tiles.

A few seconds later Azula flung herself up next to Ty Lee and punched the girl lightly on her arm.

"What was that for?" Ty Lee squealed flinching.

"Nothing", Azula smirked and got into a comfortable sitting position.

Not wanting to miss the sunrise Ty Lee did the same.

Azula was calmly breathing, blue flames slowly exhaling from her nostrils as she felt the warmth of the sun crawl over each tile, getting closer until she could feel it on her face.

"Remember when Katara tried to do this and all she did was fall back asleep?" Ty Lee broke a small smile as the two friends watched the sunrise.

"Couldn't forget it", Azula spoke her eyes still closed and breathing under control.

They continued until the sun was well up in the sky, Azula stood up first and Ty Lee followed.

"What're we going to do today?" Ty Lee asked.

"I feel like having some Tea", Azula shrugged when Ty Lee gave her a strange expression.

"Well come on then", Ty Lee hopped off the roof and back into the cottage they were staying in.

Azula put some cloths she got from Ba Sing Se on, practically a green version of what she usually wore.

"Ty Lee and I are going out!" Azula announced to a practically sleeping household.

Then the two of them bounced out of the cottage and into the streets of Ba Sing Se.

Ty Lee and Azula were given strange looks from the people they saw, not exactly knowing what to do they just looked for a tea shop.

"Excuse me, where is the best tea shop around these parts?" Ty Lee asked a passing by stranger.

The stranger pointed towards a green cottage at the end of the street that seemed to have lots of people going in and out of it.

"Thank you", Ty Lee smiled and the two walked to the supposedly good tea shop.

When Azula saw the person who was making the tea she stopped dead in her tracks, there smiling and laughing was her uncle Iroh.

"Well this is certainly a surprise", Uncle Iroh saw Azula and Ty Lee and walked up to them.

"We're here for some tea", Ty Lee said for Azula.

"I'll make us some, we have a lot to catch up on", Iroh put the tea on and sat down across from Azula and Ty Lee.

"I'll be honest I did not expect you to switch sides", Iroh held his niece's hand.

"It was Katara", Azula looked down.

"Not only was it that Azula, but it was also you, because of the blood in you, only you and Zuko have the power to change, because of your legacy", Iroh poured the tea into glasses.

"I'm sorry uncle, but I do not understand, my great grandfather was Fire Lord Sozin", Azula's hands turned into fist.

"You have more than one great grandfather Azula, you're father's grandfather was Fire Lord Sozin, but your mother's grandfather was Avatar Roku", Azula's face paled and her head was in her hands.

"Because of the blood in both you and Zuko, only you two will be able to sway the course of this war, I'm ashamed that Zuko has picked evil, but I know you will redeem the honor of the fire nation and possibly Zuko will as well", Iroh sipped his tea.

"I'm not sure if I can be strong enough when I need to be", Azula doubted herself.

"Azula, you are not fighting alone, you gave friends there to guide you, nurture you, believe in you", Iroh placed a caring hand on Azula's.

"I have the rest of the day off, How about you and Ty Lee come with me and help prepare?" Iroh asked.

"Forgive me for asking, but for what?" Azula questioned.

"It is the anniversary of the death of my son, Lu Ten, your cousin", Iroh looked down.

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot, and Yes we will join and mourn him with you", Azula stood up and helped uncle Iroh up.

"I'd never been happier to hear you say that", Iroh smile was genuine but had a hint of sadness.

"Come uncle, what do we need?" Azula, Ty Lee and Uncle Iroh walked out of the tea shop and into the market.

They went around looking at various things, Iroh bought a picnic basket and some other necessities for the memorial, but then a boy started crying, Azula and Ty Lee looked at his mother trying to get him to stop crying.

Uncle picked up an instrument and started playing and singing to the little boy.

"Leave from the vine, falling so slow, like frazzle tiny shells, drifting in the wing, little soldier boy, comes marching home, brave soldier boy, come marching home", the little boy stopped crying and pulled on Iroh's beard laughing.

"Come niece, let us find a place that Lu Ten would approve of", He smiled at Azula and they walked out of the main city to a hill where there was a lone tree, Iroh set up the incense and Azula put out the food while Ty Lee put a picture of Lu Ten on a the tree.

"Leaves from the vine, falling so slow, like fragile tiny shells, drifting in the wind, little soldier boy, comes marching home, brave soldier boy comes marching home", Iroh cried while singing and Azula and Ty Lee joined in the song, Azula's hand was on Uncle Iroh's shoulder.

"Happy Anniversary Lu Ten", Azula teared up.

"If only I could of saved you my son", Iroh cried more.

The Tale of Leah, Suki and Toph

"See you guys!" Leah woke up to the voice of Ty Lee and Azula leaving the cottage.

"Did they have to be so loud", Toph groaned turning over in her bed.

"They do rise with the sun Toph", Leah laughed and threw the blankets off of her.

"What should we do today?" Suki yawned stretching out under the blankets.

"We should have a girls day out", Leah declared jumping up.

"Do we have to?" Toph complained.

"Yes!" Suki and Leah exclaimed at the same time.

"Fine..." Toph sat up in bed yawning.

"Hey Toph you have a little dirt on... Well actually it's everywhere", Leah didn't realize she was pointing.

"You call it dirt but I call it a healthy coat of Earth", Toph stood up.

"You know what we need", Suki grinned at Leah.

"SPA TREATMENT TIME!" Leah and Suki squealed together while Toph groaned.

The water tribe girl, the Kyoshi warrior and the blind earth bender made their way to the local spa.

"As long as they don't touch my feet I'll be fine", Toph sighed.

The moment they entered and told the lady at the front desk what they wanted the three girls were immediately attended to, Leah and Suki enjoyed the starting pedicure but Toph was struggling as she had one girl holding her as still as possible while another scrubbed her feet.

A loud sound erupted and the girl who was tending to Toph's feet was flu g through a wall.

Suki and Leah giggled while Toph glared at them.

The next thing was a nice mud bath, with a piece of cucumber on each eye.

As one of the serving ladies came to look at Toph she used her earth bending to bend the mud around her eyes making them pop out like alien eyes causing the girl to scream and run out of the room, immediately Suki, Leah and Toph were having a fit of giggles, Toph seemed to be lightening up.

After the nice mud bath the girls were given a sauna room of their own and Toph put the rocks onto the heat source while Leah flung water onto it to create the relaxing steam and they relaxed for hours before having their faces done in Ba Sing Se makeup.

Later that night the three girls were walking towards their makeshift home laughing and talking.

"I feel really girly", Toph smiled as the past three other girls Toph, Leah and Suki heard them snicker.

"She looks like when we dressed up your pet poodle monkey", One of the girls said to another.

"Toph ignore them", Leah placed a friendly hand on her friend.

"No no it was a good one, like a pet poodle monkey hahahah, you know what else is good", Toph said to them and they looked confused before the ground underneath them fell as Toph had removed the earth.

"Now that was funny", Leah laughed and washed them away.

"You might need to get a new hairdo after that!" Suki waved to the drenched girls now moving along the river.


	4. What if?

Introduction: Water, Earth, Fire, Air...

Long ago the 4 nations lived in harmony

Then everything changed when the fire nation attacked

Only the Avatar master of all 4 elements could stop them but he vanished

However the world then turned to the Aviator; master of 2 of the elements both opposites

Fire and water at one time, Earth and Air the next, the previous Aviator was Earth and Air

He perished defending the air Nomads from Sozin's comet

100 years later my friend Leah and her brother Coda discovered the new Avatar an air bender called Aang and although his Air bending skills were great he had a lot to learn

But they believe Aang can save the world.

Leah and I are the last remaining water benders in the southern water tribe, my mom disappeared during a fire nation raid and my father and the other men have joined the war effort.

Leah, Coda and my brother Sokka travelled with the Avatar while I stayed back and looked after our village, shortly after the Avatar's departure our sister tribe came with help and my gran gran was reunited with her long lost lover, a water bending master of the Northern water tribe Master Pakku, he has been teaching me for the past few weeks along with his students and I have excelled and quickly learned and mastered what he knows about Water Bending he says I'm the best he's ever taught.

Reunited with my long lost friend Azula I travelled through the earth kingdom in search of my brother and his friends.

Coming across them in the city of Omashu my plan was put into place and I went with them.

Then something unexpected occurred and I was scarred by Fire Lord Ozai causing Azula to change sides but we came across the Earth Bender Toph and I had to leave her to find myself.

My name is Katara I am from the southern water tribe and this is my story.

**Chapter 4: The cross roads of destiny.**

Dressing up as a Kyoshi warrior I admit was fun, Mai and I had so much time laughing as we put on the stupid outfit that they wore and we got on the carriage and started our trip towards Ba sing se.

Honestly I don't care for Ba sing se at all, I just want Azula back, My Azula and if that earth bender gets in my way I will not hesitate to take her out of the picture, not for Azula's sake nor mine, just that she got in the way of something that belongs to me and only me.

"How long until we reach Ba sing se?" I asked Min.

"In a few hours, I have heard news that Long Feng the leader of the Dai Li agents has been imprisoned for treason against the king, so perhaps you should get the support of the Dai Li agents?" Min suggested.

"That may be a good idea", Zuko said trying to take charge.

"That is my call to make, Zuko you and Min will mind the carriage and stay out of sight while were in Ba Sing Se", I told him.

"I'm fine with that", Min blushed at Zuko.

"Fine", Zuko replied angrily.

"Good, Mai come check over the plans with me", I said and placed out the plans.

"Sure Katara", Mai replied and we talked about the maps and plans the whole time up until we arrived at the gates of Ba Sing Se.

"Announce yourselves", the guard at the gate said.

"The Kyoshi warriors, the Earth King is expecting us", Min replied.

"Uh yes, we have an escort waiting for you to take you to the Earth King as his guests", he replied and we were given to guards and taken through the cities to the castle.

I was surprised when the Earth King, his bear, and the generals were waiting along with… Azula and Ty Lee.

"Welcome to Ba Sing Se Kyoshi warriors, we are glad to have you", the Earth King smiled.

"Hello Earth King, it is an Honor to meet you in person", Min bowed and we followed her lead.

"The honor is all mine, your leader Suki is here with the Avatar, however they are currently on small trips and won't be back for a few days to greet you so in the meantime make yourselves at home as Guests of Ba Sing Se", he smiled and servants started carrying out the bags we had.

"Thank you for your hospitality", Min bowed again and we were taken to our room.

"I'm going to get some air", I announced once we were settled in.

"I'll come", Mai said and we left the room.

"Katara where are you going?" Mai asked following me.

"To find Azula who else?" I replied.

"Why?" Mai raised an eyebrow.

"Because, she's mine and no one will take her from me", I walked off in the direction I had spied Azula and Ty lee going.

"That's the answer I wanted, go get her Katara", Mai smiled at me and a smile was planted on my face and I ran towards where she was.

"I guess it's time to tell Ty Lee how I feel about her", Mai admitted and ran to catch up with me.

We entered the room to Find Azula and Ty Lee relaxing on their beds talking about the war and everything.

"Can we help you two?" Azula raised an eyebrow at us which caused me to frown.

"You don't recognize us?" I asked.

"Are we supposed to?" she replied.

"I think so", I reached into my outfit and pulled out my red crystal heart.

"Katara!" Azula exclaimed.

"And that means", Ty Lee said.

"Yes Ty Lee, it's me", Mai said without her even needing to finish her sentence.

"So this is another step into your plan?" I'm surprised Azula had remembered it.

"I think we should talk privately", I said and I'm glad Azula agreed so Mai and Ty Lee went to the bathroom to talk.

"Katara look", Azula began.

"No, I'm talking, and I want you to know I love you and only you and I don't want anyone else to have you, your mine and you should always be mine", I said in a rush.

"Katara… I, look I'm not sure", Azula was uneasy.

"It's that Earth bending girl isn't it", I frowned.

"No it's not her, it's just, I don't want to go through with your plan, you got hurt by him and I don't want him to hurt you again", Azula took me in her arms and held me close, I felt my heart going thousands of miles.

"Azula, that's why we have to go through with it, we can help the avatar a lot more from behind enemy lines", I looked up at her.

"Katara it isn't worth your safety to me", Azula sighed.

"Do you love me?" I asked her.

"Of course I do, you know that, sure I've been having fun with the earth bender girl but my heart will only belong to you", she leant down and kissed me her lips were so warm on mine.

"Then you'll do it if I asked you?" I asked after the kiss.

"… Yes, I would do anything", Azula said eventually.

"Then do it, for me", I whispered as I closed my eyes and leaned on her breasts.

"Okay, they may hate me for it, but I guess there's no escaping it, I'll write a letter explaining everything and place it on Appa", Azula sighed and from the Bathroom we heard a scream.

-Mai and Ty Lee-

"Ty Lee, I love you, I always have and I always will and seeing you with that water tribe boy really pissed me off", Mai told the girl honestly.

"Mai… what took you so long", Ty lee replied and jumped into the girls arms kissing her.

"Coda and I were only dating to make you jealous, he knew I loved you and it was a good idea", Ty lee smiled and kissed Mai.

-Azula and Katara-

"Ty Lee, Mai are you two okay!" Azula burst in to find them kissing.

"What took you so long Mai", Ty Lee fell into the arms of the Blade mistress.

"Prince Mai to the rescue", I smiled at her.

"Thank you Katara for encouraging me to tell her the truth", Mai held the smaller Ty lee closely.

"I think this is how it was always meant to be, since we were kids our destinies have been entwined", my heart necklace was tangled in Azula's but I didn't care right now.

"I couldn't agree more Katara, this is how our story is supposed to be, and no matter where we go or what we do, we are always the same girls we were when we were young", Mai smiled.

"When did you become so wise?" Azula laughed.

"Since when did you become a prince running to the side of her princess", Mai countered.

"Touché", Azula said and Ty lee and I giggled.

"I've already met with the Dai Li and they are under my command, it's time we took Ba Sing Se, I will tell my father that it was you that took Ba Sing Se, he will not hurt you for that reason and I will be with you all the time to make sure you aren't hurt", Azula told me.

"So sweet of you, alright, Leah has already been taken to the catacombs of old Ba Sing Se and the Avatar is on his way back to save her, though she doesn't like him that way she likes someone else, but he is a friend of hers so he'll save her, that is when we strike, I'll have myself arrested and sent down there with her, your plan is in motion my dear," Azula kissed me and smiled.

"I'll see you soon", I said to her and Mai and I left to go back to our room.

As we got there we heard the voice of Min moaning loudly and we broke into laughter and knew we wouldn't be going in there for a while knowing very well what the two of them are probably doing.

"Zuko got laid, hahahah that's funny", I giggled.

"So Katara, can I ask something?" Mai said.

"Sure Mai", I said to her.

"How are you able to Blood Bend?" this question had never occurred to me.

"I don't know but, I started when there was a full moon and I guess being the Aviator I was able to Blood Bend without the power of a moon behind me", I rationalized.

"Wow, it's that complicated?" she asked.

"I don't know, I guess so, it's a good skill but it'd be better if I could psychic Blood bend with my mind", I said the thought being cool but complicated.

"It'd be crazy to pick a fight with you if you could do that", Mai slapped my back.

"Yeah, so I'd better not try to learn it I don't like the idea of having that much power", I looked down.

We were walking when we were stopped by people with robes and hats shielding their faces.

"You must be Katara, Azula has ordered us to follow your orders, we are at your service", they bowed to me.

"Are you the Dai Li?" I asked.

"Yes we are Princess", they replied.

"Alright, then arrest Azula and throw her in the Catacombs with the water tribe girl Leah", I told them and they went off.

"Hold on, I want the leader of your group to walk with me so I can give the full orders for the next stage", I said and one stepped forward while the others left.

"What is the plan Princess?" he asked.

"I want all the generals taken out along with the earth king, they must be arrested at the same time, then you are to head to the catacombs where a showdown will be and you must be ready to stop the Avatar's earth bending in any given seconds", I told him.

"It will be done princess", he bowed and then walked off to organize phase 2 of the siege of Ba Sing Se.

And so it begins, the step to our inevitable end game for Ba Sing Se, the fall of the Earth Kingdom stronghold will be taken down by the Southern Water Tribe and the Fire Nation.

**Chapter 4: part 2- The Blind leading the Blind**

"They're planning to take over the city, Azula is leading them", Sokka told Aang on Appa while they were rushing back to the city.

"We have to stop them, I knew Azula was no good", Coda yelled over the wind.

"Hey there's Toph", Sokka saw Toph running on a large amount of rock.

"Need a ride?" Sokka asked scaring the girl and Toph boarded the flying bison.

"Sokka, you and Toph go make sure the earth king is alright, we'll head back to the cottage to make sure everything is alright", Aang said and dropped of Sokka and Toph to the city.

"Toph watch out!" Sokka pulled Toph behind a pillar and peered around.

"The attack is happening now", he said and they hurried a different way towards the earth king.

Sure enough all around the place, the great generals of Ba Sing Se were being taken prisoners by the Dai Li, there attack was swift and deadly, Mai, Min, Zuko and I were with the Earth King.

"Your Majesty you are under attack!" Sokka burst in.

"From who? Were just waiting for the tea makers", Min said and Toph was listening.

"They're not the real Kyoshi warriors!" Toph exclaimed and send a rockslide at Min which Zuko broke.

"You're right, Mai the Earth King!" I told her and she immediately did as I said.

"Katara!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Zuko get my brother, the earth bender is mine", I told him and I faced the blind earth bender.

"So, you'll betray your own brother?" Sokka yelled as Zuko placed bounds around his hands.

"I'll do what I see fit to do," I replied and shot magenta fire at the earth bender who brought up a wall to protect her.

"Don't bother Sokka, she won't see reason", she sent a part of the wall at me and I produced water from a nearby plant and cut it.

"I am seeing reason," I replied and shot more fire.

For minutes we exchanged blows of Fire, water and earth, she was good I'll give her that, but that still wasn't enough for her to beat me.

I bent down and swung my feet around sending fire along the ground causing her to trip over with burnt legs and I held her by her collar a ball of fire in my hand.

"You lose Blind Earth bender", I said to her and Zuko then put handcuffs on her.

"Dai Li take them to the prison, and the Earth king then meet me in the catacombs", I said and they took them away while I made my way towards the catacombs.

It wasn't hard to find. Azula told me the easiest way to the catacombs and without a doubt it was quick. Navigating through it however was another issue entirely the place was full of tunnels and paths that probably led into many different places but I wanted to be in the main courtyard of old Ba Sing Se.

"Where the hell is the damn courtyard?" I cursed to myself.

"May I assist you princess?" a Dai Li agent was in front of me bowed.

"Good timing, I would like you to lead me to the courtyard," I said impatiently.

"Right away Princess," he stood up, turned and started leading me through the catacombs.

The walk had me very anxious, I have no idea what to expect from this. I'm expecting to fight the Avatar and probably Leah. With Azula on my side it should be no problem but if I stuff it up then everything could go wrong and that will cause a problem in my plans.

The loud sand of rocks being moved could be heard from a distance and I knew we were approaching the courtyard. I rushed on ahead but turned to the Dai Li agent.

"Have everyone ready when I signal for your assistance," I told him and he nodded understanding then disappeared within the earth.

I ran into the courtyard to see Leah, Azula and Aang standing there. I clenched my fists and brought fire into my hands.

"Hello Aang, Leah," I said and they turned and looked surprised.

"What are you doing here Katara?" Leah brought up some water.

"I'm here for the Avatar," I replied and shot fire at her but she used the water to put it out.

"It's three against one, you can't win," Leah was getting over confident.

"Actually, it's two against two," Azula shot fire at Leah from behind and if not for Aang's quick reactions she would have some serious burns.

"What are you doing?" Aang shouted at her.

"What's it look like Baldy," Azula continuously shot fire at him which allowed me to single out Leah.

"For peace to be achieved this must happen," I replied and shot magenta flames at her back up by ice shards which forced her back.

"What is to be gained by taking the world's last hope out of action?" Leah yelled blocking the blows.

"Many things can be achieved without him, but we will have to find that out won't we," I ran forward using fire bending to propel myself and move faster.

Leah shot as much water as she could at me but it was easily evaded, then she did something unexpected. She splattered water all over the ground and froze it holding me in place. I took a few seconds to glance in the direction of Azula and Aang; she had him on the run with her relentless assault.

I turned back just in time as Leah was bringing a Blade made of ice down towards me, I unfroze the water around my feet and used it to block the blade at the same time.

"I see you've learned some new tricks? Who taught you? Ty Lee?" I laughed and brought water up and froze it in the form of a Bo staff.

"What if she did?" Leah countered and brought up another blade.

"She didn't teach you everything," I held my staff and positioned myself taunting her.

"She taught me enough," she countered and made a lung for me swinging both of her swords.

"But will it be enough to beat me," I spun my staff around and turned the two ends into blades so I was just holding the middle and I blocked both of her blades.

"It should be more than enough to beat you my old friend," she pushed against my weapon and I used my foot and shot fire out of it at her which made her jump back.

"What's wrong water tribe girl, can't take the heat?" I laughed and turned the blades from the staff into pure magenta flame.

Okay I'm not sure how the ice handle was still frozen but the blades of fire were cool and when I twirled it in front of me it immediately evaporated any attempt to get water through at me. This meant that she would have to get smart with her bending because I doubt her combat skills would be up to par.

"You are from the water tribe as well! You're the chief's daughter how dare you mock your own culture!" Leah got angry and stood her ground.

"You forget, I spent most of my time in the fire nation with Azula and my real friends. You, your brother and Sokka were just as foreign as my father," I shouted out of hatred.

Then I heard something heading my way, turning I saw Aang heading towards me on a large hunk of rock and I signaled the Dai Li to intervene which worked out well as Aang was sent towards a wall.

"I'm sorry Leah," Aang said and then encased him in crystal leaving Leah surrounded by Azula, Dai Li and I.

We saw an all too familiar glow come from Aang, in moments the crystalline structure decayed and in the air glowing in the Avatar state, Leah was occupied with Dai Li agents and I nodded at Azula who took her chance. She separated the two energies causing lightning to appear on her fingertips. She shot it at Aang and it hit him directly in the back.

"Aang!" the cries of Leah was music to my ears.

She changed her water into a giant wave and caught Aang as he was falling she was still surrounded though. We closed in but a large blast of fire stopped us and we turned to see Iroh jumping down and attacking.

"Go! I will hold them off," he yelled at Leah as she went to make her escape with Aang.

"Tell me niece, why the change of heart? You seemed so honest at the funeral of your cousin," this hit a nerve and I could see Azula get uncomfortable.

"Sometimes, for peace to be achieved, sacrifices must be made," she said eventually.

"But sacrificing the world's only hope, is that what you want?" he stopped bending and inhaled taking up a surrendering position, instantly the Dai Li had caged him.

"I want a few of you to take him away the rest follow me," I said and as I turned Long Feng appeared.

"Thank you for getting rid of them now, Dai Li arrest them," Long Feng ordered but nobody moved.

"Did you not hear me? Arrest them," he yelled but still no one moved.

"What is wrong with you all!" he exclaimed at the other Dai Li.

"They haven't decided yet," Azula said amused.

"Decided what?" Long Feng got defensive.

"Who to follow, naturally the stronger leader will win and seeing as you were jailed by your own king I doubt they find you strong," Azula went on.

"You have beaten me at my own game," he conceded and bowed.

"Don't flatter yourself, you were never even a player to begin with," I looked down at him.

"Dai Li take Long Feng away and leave him to rot, the rest of you come with me it's time for the walls of Ba Sing Se to fall," Azula ordered and four Dai Li took Long Feng away while the others followed Azula and I through the city.

There on the great walls Azula and I stood as the city watched. Holding her hand I nodded and let her make the speech that would be written in history as the day Ba Sing Se's great walls fell and the Fire nation waltzed in as its conquerors.

"Ba Sing Se's walls will fall, you will all bow to the Fire Nation, in this Era only the strong survive and the weak will either perish or adapt, those of you who are weak do not deserve to live, those who are strong will survive," Azula shouted so that everyone could hear.

Then with a signal of her hand Dai Li agents slid down the giant rock walls of Ba Sing Se and with a grunt the walls of Ba Sing Se fell to the ground leaving behind clouds of dust. In marched fire nation troops in there hundreds they strolled through the city and towards the castle in the center of Ba Sing Se.

"Take us down," Azula said and the Dai Li complied earth bending us slowly to the ground on a layer of earth.

"Princess Azula, were impressed and we were told you betrayed your father," A Fire nation general walked up to us.

"Betrayed? Never, my girlfriend and I just planned to pretend to be against the fire nation, deceiving not only my father but the Avatar and his friends as well, Zuko, killed the Avatar in the name of the fire lord," I frowned when Azula said that Zuko had killed the Avatar but I'd ask her about it later.

"Don't you dislike him for what he did to your girlfriend?" The general questioned.

"I quite like my tattoo," I said so Azula wouldn't have to relive too much of the memories.

"After so many years the Earth Kingdom is ours, please prepare a ship, I wish to return my brother and his girlfriend home, Katara and I will fly there," Azula told him.

"It will be done Princess," the General bowed.

"Kia! Come down here girl," Azula called and from the sky above the large form of Kia appeared and landed astounding everyone.

"Katara let's go," Azula got on Kia's saddle and offered me a hand up which I gladly took. We then flew and picked up Ty Lee and Mai.

I honestly don't know what our mother's would say, the two of us just took over the Earth Kingdom, and all that's left is the northern water tribe. But Fire Lord Ozai is still a menace and will be taken out for the good of the world. Then Azula will take the throne and make the world better. There would be peace throughout the world and everyone could be happy again. Well that was the plan.

I snuggled with my love the whole trip back to the fire nation. I giggled as she talked about her plans and what she has dreamed up for the two of us. Azula didn't really want to be fire lord but until Zuko realizes that Ozai is an evil cruel man she would have to take over until Zuko is capable. After Zuko takes his place an heir to the throne Azula would happily stand down from rule and she and I would move to Ember Island. I personally don't care what happens as long and I'm with her.

"Azula, what if Zuko turns down the offer to be fire lord?" I asked her as I lay with my head in the crook of her neck and my arms around her.

"Then I will be fire lord and you will be fire lady," Azula's hand rubbed my hip gently as a sunset was over us.

"I don't mind either way babe," I turned her head and pressed my lips against hers.

"Will you two get a room," Mai rolled her eyes even though she had Ty Lee in her arms who was in the same position as me.

"It's not like you've got your girlfriend in your arms right now," Azula rolled her eyes at her friend.

"I'm not lying on a dragon making out with her," Mai retorted.

"Yet, come here," Ty Lee turned Mai's head and kissed her causing Azula and I to giggle as we watched Mai's eyes close and she continued the kiss.

"Ooh get a room Mai," Azula taunted.

"You win this time," Mai smiled.

"No way! Mai is that a smile," Azula goaded and I gave her a little slap on her butt.

"Eeep! What was that for Katara!" she squealed.

"That's enough Azula," I said and nestled up in her arms and closed my eyes.

"We've had a long few days I think sleep is a good idea as well," Mai added.

I turned a bit and cuddled into Azula's warm body and dozed off and slept through the night. That's something I haven't done in a long time, its strange sleeping at night. The moon shone on me bright and full and yet I didn't feel compelled to bask in its luminous strength. All the strength that I required for the day I had used and I needed rest that is for sure.

When I awoke we were flying over fire nation territory as the sun was rising. A large assembly had gathered outside the walls of the palace Azula and I used to play in when I was younger. Azula, Mai and Ty Lee started to awake and I sat down cross legged on Kia's saddle.

"Morning Sleepyheads," I smiled at my friends and kissed Azula passionately.

"Was that a good morning kiss or a good morning make...? _Mhhhmph_," Mai asked only to be silenced by Ty Lee's lips crashing against her own.

"You talk too much sometimes Mai," Ty Lee giggled after breaking the kiss.

As we arrived it seemed like everyone in the Fire Nation was waiting and waving at us. Even fire lord Ozai had a rare smile on his face. We landed and Azula, Mai, Ty Lee and I all bowed to Ozai.

"I'm impressed my daughter, deception and striking down the earth kingdom from within, very good strategy," he said.

"It was not my idea father, the plan was all Katara's whom is the woman I love and would do anything for," I admit I blushed when she said that for the entire fire nation to hear.

"So it seems that you're the mastermind behind the fall of Ba Sing Se," he said towering over me the phoenix he burnt into my back was clear for him to see.

"It seems I underestimated your loyalty to my daughter even going as far as taking down the city that took years to lay siege to in only a week, I'm impressed and both glad that fate brought you to us, I give you permission to be with my daughter," okay I was mixed between hitting him and hugging him.

"It means a lot coming from you," I said back to him. Okay I completely lied it would mean more coming from Ursa but I don't know where she is.

"Azula what of the Avatar?" He asked her.

"Shot him full of lightning then Zuko took him down," she said and he raised his eyebrows surprised.

"Although he wasn't a part of the plan Zuko did well," she lied.

"It's unexpected, but it seems he is finally starting to see where his loyalties lie, and that maid he seems to have fallen for," he said amused.

"Fallen? I'm pretty sure they've already fucked," I stated.

He looked at me and I thought he was going to hit me but instead he started to laugh out loud and he gave me a pat on the back.

"The thought of that is amusing, now run along you've all earned a good rest take some time on Ember Island again," he said and we all started to leave.

"Azula, a moment please," he said and I looked at her and she nodded telling me to go on with Ty Lee and Mai.

**-Back with Azula-**

"Now I know that it may have been a part of the plan, but don't think I don't have my eyes on you my daughter, as much as I love you, I won't hesitate to take the water tribe girl out of the picture if you don't do what's best for this nation," he said darkly.

"I understand father," she bowed but she was clearly not happy.

"However I am proud of the both of you for taking down the Earth kingdom and if you continue to serve our nation, I am going to make you the next Fire Lord," this surprised Azula.

"Isn't the Fire Lord supposed to be a male?" Azula asked.

"I hardly think Zuko will be right for the position, he is still on the lines of knowing where his loyalties lie," he paced back and forth.

"So I am telling you now that you will be the next Fire Lord," He turned to her.

"So that means you'll approve of Katara being my Fire Lady?" She asked hesitantly.

"I am not comfortable with someone of non-Fire Nation blood being on the throne, but seeing as you are insisting on being with her, then I will be able to tolerate her being Fire Lady," he said through gritted teeth.

"She can Fire Bend," Azula stated proudly.

"That would be correct to assume as she is the Aviator, I already take it that you're teaching her," he sat on his throne.

"If I may excuse myself, my fire lady will be anxiously waiting for me," Azula bowed again.

"Go on, go and be young," he chuckled guessing what they'd get up to.

**-Back with Katara and the others-**

Azula ran to catch up, naturally Mai, Ty Lee and I were waiting for her. The servants had bags already packed for them and Kia was hissing at them when they tried to climb onto her to put the bags on her saddle.

"Kia Shhhhh it's alright," Azula raised her hand and Kia moved her head to it the soothing feeling of Azula made her feel at ease.

"We'll put our stuff on, she doesn't like new people," I told them and took my bags and Kia sat down letting us climb onto her and putting the stuff it its positions.

"We all ready to go?" Azula asked placing her head against Kia's snout.

"That we are," I said wrapping my arms around her hips and kissing her neck.

"Just wait till I get you into bed tonight," Azula breathed in my ear.

"I can't wait," I whispered back then let her go and climbed onto Kia's saddle.

Azula used her fire bending to propel herself up onto Kia and she took the reins on her saddle.

"Kia fly," Azula smiled and Kia spread her wings and we flew out towards Ember Island over a cheering crowd.

**Chapter 4- part 2- A Mother's Love**

In no time the little island was in view and we landed at their old holiday house and took our stuff off of Kia and into the two bedrooms we would be using, Azula and I had the master Bedroom and Ty Lee and Mai had the guest bedroom. We then got in our swim gear.

Ty Lee and I had gone shopping while Azula and Mai volunteered to unpack everything in our rooms since we decided to stay here for a few weeks. We decided to get a treat for our loved ones so we went to a swimsuit store and got some new bikini's and thongs as well as some skirts. I decided on a bright blue bikini with the water tribe symbol on both breasts and a matching thong, and then I got a red silk skirt to wear as well. Ty Lee got a white version without the symbols.

"How do we look?" Ty Lee asked as we arrived back.

"Wow," Both Azula and Mai said when they looked at us.

"Its good right," I said twirling giving Azula a view of it all. Although she couldn't see my thong underneath the skirt yet.

"It's good to see you all together just like you were kids," a kind voice said from out of nowhere and we all turned to look.

A figure came out of the bushes wearing a cloak. We turned to face her and I walked over next to Azula and held her hand she in turn wrapped an arm around me.

"Do we know you?" Azula asked.

The figure let out a loud sigh and then she took off her hood.

"Mom!" Azula exclaimed shocked.

"Hello Azula, it's so nice to see you all grown up," she smiled longingly.

"How, where, why did you disappear?" Azula's voice broke as she started to sob and I had to comfort her as she started to sob.

"I'm so sorry my dear, your father was going to kill Zuko, as ordered by Fire Lord Azulon, I couldn't let him get hurt so I poisoned him and wrote up a will that made your father Fire Lord," she said with regret.

"I was exiled from the Fire Nation as I was a traitor but I made sanctuary on Ember Island," She walked closer and Azula collapsed in her arms sobbing.

"How, how could you leave me alone with him, that monster!" Azula cried finally letting out all the years of pain suffered from the hands of Ozai, her own father.

"Look what he did to Katara," Azula added and Ursa gasped when she saw the burn marks on Katara's back.

"Oh my, I had no idea what your father was capable of," she held onto her daughter tightly in a motherly embrace.

"Come to my cottage, all of you," she said sweetly and we all agreed and followed her into the woods to a little cottage near a small stream.

Inside were pictures of Ursa's childhood and when she became a mother even pictures of her and my mother, even ones of Azula and I as kids before she left. I looked around with Mai and Ty Lee while Ursa comforted Azula who was still in a fit of sobs. With all my heart I wanted to comfort her but this kind of thing was a mother daughter comfort only and I could see that.

"He's proclaimed me as the next Fire Lord," Azula said eventually.

"I'm sure that when you're in charge everything will be different my dear," Ursa soothed and I went outside to the stream and sat down.

"You alright?" Mai asked sitting down next to me.

"It's great Azula's got Ursa back but it does make me miss my own mother," I said quietly.

"Hey, maybe there's a chance that your mother is out there, remember you said she disappeared, that doesn't mean she's dead," Mai placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Ursa I heard voices what's going on..." A woman appeared and then froze when she saw Mai and I.

"Katara!" She exclaimed and I turned my attention to the woman to find that I recognized her all too well.

"Mum!" I gasped completely shocked.

"What... How did you! When did... Whoa?" Katara's words caught in her mouth.

"Oh my this is a shock, I have a long explanation to give," Kya sighed looking at her now grown daughter.

"Katara I heard you scream," Azula came rushing out to see Kya and she stopped confused.

"Mum what is going on? We need an explanation," Azula said and Ursa walked out looked at Kya who nodded.

"Come inside girls, there is a lot to be talked about," Ursa said and walked back into the cottage putting the kettle on while Azula, Mai, Ty Lee and I took seats around the table.

Ursa served the cups of tea while Kya just stared at me taking in how much of a beautiful woman her daughter has become since she's been away that was my guess, wait I just called myself beautiful. I mentally slapped myself.

"I know you must have a lot of questions for me Katara," my mum said directly at me or was she just Kya now? I don't know I don't recognize her as my mother.

"A lot? Okay let's start with your disappearance, then WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU WHILE I WAS GROWING UP!" I exclaimed causing her to flinch.

"It was not an easy decision to make," she began.

"But you made it didn't you! What aren't Sokka, Dad and I good enough for you to stay?"

"That's not a fair accusation!" She protested.

"Your father and my marriage was only an arrangement made by my mother," she said with gritted teeth, that's when I noticed the matching rings she and Ursa, Azula's mother had on their wedding ring fingers.

"You and Ursa? This is why you left?" I looked at the both of them.

"Katara, it wasn't easy to ask but when I was exiled I asked Kya if she would run away with me and with the help of the southern raiders Ozai gave me, we created a distraction and a cover up for her to get onto a hidden ship and come to Ember Island to live with me," Ursa said quietly without remorse placing a hand on Kya's.

"Mum you what? So not only you disappeared but you were behind Kya's disappearance as well!" Azula said shocked and although Mai and Ty Lee said nothing they too were shocked because of how it had affected Azula.

"I loved Ursa and I always have, I never wanted to choose but I did," She said looking at me with regret.

"You're both as selfish as each other," I stood up and burnt the tea cup in my hand with my fire bending and walked out of the cottage heading back to the house.

**-Back at the cottage-**

"I probably should have mentioned she could fire bend as well as water bend," Azula sighed looking at her mother and Kya.

"Honey, we both love you so much but we love each other more the marriages we wouldn't undo because we have you kids but we never loved our husbands," Ursa found it hard to look her daughter in the eye when saying this.

"Whatever mum, compared to Katara, I had it easy, and dad sent me to the best fire bending teachers available. Katara, she had to fight and learn everything she knows on her own, the men of the tribe were fighting and Sokka abandoned her to journey with Leah, Coda and the Avatar. I love Katara more than I love you, but not even I would be selfish enough to leave my responsibilities behind as a parent," Azula said coldly.

"Mai, go find Katara please," Azula calmly asked and Mai nodded and left.

"I hope one day you both can forgive us," Ursa said solemnly.

"Perhaps, one day we will, but right now there's a war going on, dad's threatened to kill Katara if I show any signs of disloyalty making it now even harder to find a way to kill him with his guard lowered. Katara and I have both come to the conclusion that we either kill dad, or die trying," Azula took a deep breath in standing up.

"Zuko is on the Island as well, he always was your favorite child but make sure you don't walk in on him screwing his maid," Azula headed towards the door Ty Lee getting up and following.

"You don't have to leave Azula, we can talk more about everything I as a mother have missed," Ursa stood up and went to walk over but the look in Azula's eyes stopped her.

"In many ways, your just like him, not caring who you hurt to get what you want, I used to think that you were the good parent, but now you and dad are the exact same, you know where we're staying, you once called it home," Azula sighed and walked out leaving Ursa and Kya to both break down in sobbing heaps.

It hurt Azula inside that she was the cause of her mother's tears but at the same time she was trying to resist letting her own tears flow. She walked back to their holiday house that Azula once called a home but in the new light that was shed. Was it really a home anymore or was it just a strange place that holds memories of a forgotten past, a lost chapter of Azula's life.

She walked into her and Katara's room and found Katara crying into the sheets of the bed. Azula walked over silently and sat down pulling the emotionally wreaked Katara into her arms letting her lover cry in her arms. Hours passed and Katara had started calming down.

"Thanks for comforting me Azula," Katara said hiccupping.

"No worries Love, I'll go start the baths and the sauna," Azula gave Katara a kiss on her forehead and left the room leaving Katara to think.

Katara got up and walked around, it was now late at night and although they had missed the beach that day tomorrow is a new day. I wonder how long we'll be here for. Personally I'd like to live here but if Azula is to be Fire Lord that would mean that we'd have to live in the castle. At least until someone suitable could take over.

"Hey Min, how much longer are we..." Katara walked into Zuko and Min's room to instantly find the servant girl naked and spread out on the bed with Zuko on top of her.

"Do you even know what knocking is?" Zuko shouted getting off and covering himself in a robe while Min pulled the blankets over her.

"What's with the shouting Zuzu," Azula walked it and Katara covered her eyes.

"Trust me, not a sight you want to see love," Katara said holding her hands on Azula's eyes.

"In uh, answer to your question we're here for another week," Min said gripping the sheets closer to her.

"Tanks, we'll let you two get back to fucking," Katara stated blankly and turned pulling Azula with her.

"Bath and Sauna ready?" Katara asked.

"Naturally," Azula replied taking the lead and bringing them both into the private bathroom with accompanying sauna.

Katara slipped her robes off and slowly walked into the bath letting the warm water hug her naked flesh. Moments later Azula also slipped in and Katara snuggled up to her lover, placing her head on Azula's shoulder.

"You know, without you I may have gone insane, just think that if in a parallel dimension, I had never known you, do you think I would have gone insane and would be a ruthless killer for my father?" Azula flicked a switch opening up the roof so they could look at the sky.

"Who knows Azula, Maybe I would have been the one who discovered the avatar and journeyed around the world with him, perhaps our paths would have crossed as enemies," Katara stared at the clouds passing by.

"I don't think I'd like to live in that version of our lives," Azula frowned her hand started to play with Katara's hair.

"I think we shouldn't think about what may have been instead we think about what we have here and now," Katara snuggled closer leaning up and passionately kissing her princess.

"Can't argue with that," Azula said after their embrace broke.

"Do you think you can ever forgive your mother?" Azula asked.

"I doubt it, why should I," Katara sighed.

"She made a bad choice but unless you give her the chance to make it up to you, you won't be able to move on," Azula smiled kissing Katara on her forehead.

"Since when did you become wise?" Katara giggled.

"Overnight," Azula smirked.

"Of course the great fire bender Azula can do anything overnight," Katara rolled her eyes.

"Except make up for my mistakes," Azula cringed looking at the scar on Katara's back.

"The only mistake I'm concerned about was you and the earth bending girl did," Katara glared at Azula.

"Uh, well, we didn't do much," Azula said innocently.

"Azula," Katara warned.

"Okay, okay I slept with her once but it didn't mean anything, please don't hurt me," Azula brought up her hands in a surrendering position.

Katara lifted her hand and brought it across Azula's face the sound of the slap echoed throughout the whole mansion. Azula brought her hand down to her face that had a hand print on it shocked.

"That's for sleeping with her," Katara said then brought the girl in for a kiss.

"That's for everything else," Katara said breaking the kiss.

"I guess I deserved that slap," Azula admitted.

"Mind if we join?" Ty lee asked appearing at the door with Mai.

"Sure, We're all girls," Katara said and Ty Lee and Mai took their robes off as well and slipped into the water Ty Lee resting her head on Mai's shoulder as they settled opposite Katara and Azula.

"What you guys talking about?" Ty lee asked.

"Oh well, we were talking about what if we had all come across each other's paths differently, say what if Azula and I met as enemies," Katara looked up at her lover.

"I can't imagine that," Ty Lee stated plainly.

"Remember when Mai had a crush on Zuko?" Azula laughed causing everyone but Mai to giggle.

"You know, in another life maybe Mai and Zuko were together," Katara suggested.

"Ewww gross," was Mai's reply.

"What if in another realm there is no Aviator? Only the Avatar," Ty Lee looked up at the sky.

"What if my father, actually cared about Zuko and I," Azula too looked up a tear running down her cheek.

"Well, at least your mother still loves you," Ty Lee smiled.

"Did she love us enough to leave?" Azula cringed.

"I think that's enough of this talk, perhaps if it's meant to be we'll come across a path to what could have been," Katara brought her hand up and placed it on Azula's cheek turning her to face Katara.

"I love you," Katara whispered.

"I love you too," Azula replied.

"I love you Mai," Ty Lee chirped at the monotone girl.

"I love you too Ty Lee," Mai replied a smile lighting up her face.

Mai leaned down and captured Ty Lee's lips in hers holding her close to her body. Azula too held Katara close. The four of them sat in silence looking up at the sky. They all knew that peace would not come until Fire Lord Ozai had been killed and Azula knew the only way that could happen is if the Avatar fought against him with her help but she had to be careful about it giving them help along the way.

**Chapter 4: part 3- Two worlds Collide.**

The night was setting and Katara, Azula, Mai and Ty Lee were sitting around a fire on the beach talking about normal girl stuff. Kia was nestled down her head served as Azula's arm rest.

Kia's head raised and she stood up her head twitching as if listening for something.

"Kia what's wrong?" Azula stood and went over to try to calm her dragon.

In front of them a bright blue portal opened up. Katara, Mai and Ty Lee got up and ran over to Azula. Kia stared at it and started to walk in.

"Kia don't!" Azula shouted but her dragon didn't respond.

"Come we'll go with her," Katara said and she, Ty Lee and Mai jumped onto Kia's saddle.

Azula followed and Kia entered the blue portal. The world around them seemed to fade as they were sent into another place. They arrived in the sky instead of the ground and they were at the entrance to the fire kingdom palace.

Along the paths were soldiers of Earth and Water nations, Azula flew just below the clouds so they could try to find out what's happening. At the front of the attacking group was water bending girl and a water tribe boy.

"What's going on here?" Katara asked.

"I don't know let's go find out," Azula lowered Kia into the view of everyone.

The soldiers stopped fighting and looked up to see the dragon, Kia landed and Azula got off to be swarmed by soldiers. Katara, Mai and Ty Lee also got off and started fighting as the group were assaulted.

"Hold your attacking!" The water bending girl ordered.

She stepped forward and looked at Katara, a moment of realization passed through everyone.

"How can there be two Katara's?" Azula looked at the both of them.

"Silence fire princess! You're our prisoner now," the water tribe boy who identified as Sokka spoke.

"You lay a hand on her and I'll kill you," Katara threatened the other world Sokka.

"Sokka, stand down we need to figure out what is going on," the other Katara said.

"First of all, tell us how you got here," she asked.

"Azula, Ty Lee, Mai and I were on Ember Island relaxing and then her dragon sensed something and a portal opened and we went through," Katara explained.

"Dragon's aren't alive in our time, my second question is why are you with Azula and her two friends they're evil," she glared at the other Katara.

"Uh, she's my girlfriend, I've known her all my life and Mai and Ty Lee are my friends," Katara replied looking at the other Katara's strange expression.

"I've never seen them until they attacked Aang, Sokka and I," she glared.

"I guess this is what happens when we ask '_What if_' strange, I wonder what this world's version of me is like," Azula looked around.

"She is crazy and pure evil, now are you going to help us or not?" Sokka asked.

"What are you doing?" Ty Lee asked.

"We're assaulting the palace to try to end this war," he replied.

"The palace would have been evacuated and the Fire Lord would be in his underground bunker," Azula replied simply which caused everyone to look at her strangely.

"What? I know this place even if it is a different world I still know my home," Azula shrugged.

"Toph can you find it?" the other Katara looked at the blind earth bender.

"If it's underground, I can find it," she replied.

"Alright, everyone else swarm the Palace, Toph will come with Aang, Katara, the other world Azula, Mai, Ty Lee, Katara and I to assault the underground bunker," Sokka gave his orders quickly.

"Do we have to?" Azula asked slightly bored with the idea.

"Yes," both Katara's said at the same time.

"Alright, fine, but only because you said so," Azula kissed her Katara.

"Ewww gross," the other world Katara gagged.

"You're just jealous you can't kiss me," Azula teased and earned a jab in the side from Katara.

"What! You're both the same person," Azula exclaimed putting her hands up innocently.

"No one but me and specifically me gets to kiss you," Katara warned.

"Yes dear," Azula said defeated causing Ty lee to giggle.

"Anyway, follow me," Azula waved on to the group plus her friends followed Azula to the entrance of the secret bunker. It was locked and could only be opened with fire.

"Katara honors all yours," Azula said.

"I can't fire bend dipshit, I'm a water bender," the other Katara pouted.

"I wasn't talking to you princess, I was talking to my Katara," Azula said annoyed.

"Stand back," Katara rolled her eyes at the other her and took a stance then sent fire at the door opening it.

"So, are you a fire bender in your world?" Toph asked.

"And a water bender," Katara replied.

"How? Only the avatar can bend more than one element," the other Katara said shocked.

"I'm the Aviator, master of two elements," Katara said raising her eyebrows.

"Don't you have one?" She then asked.

"Never heard of it," Sokka raised an eyebrow.

"So what else is different in your world?" Toph asked.

"Up is down, right is left," Azula joked.

"Well, Azula is my girlfriend, I can fire bend, mum and Ursa are lovers and left Dad, Sokka and I alone, Sokka is with Suki, Leah is a water bender, Coda is fucking dumb, Ty Lee and Mai are a couple, Zuko is screwing his maid, I'm a master, Toph is infuriating and I would very much like to kill her, no offense, I can blood bend, I can chi block, Anything I'm missing love?" Katara asked Azula.

"Massive burn in the shape of a bird on the back," Azula sighed.

"Oh yeah," Katara turned and lowered her dress still keeping her bra on so they could see the phoenix burn.

"Ouch," the other Katara said her hand touching her own back.

"So what am I like?" Aang piped up reminding them of his presence.

"Annoying, bald, wise," Azula said.

"Basically the same," Katara added.

"I wonder what Zuko is like in this, and me for the matter," Azula wondered.

"Don't ask, you already got us into this mess by asking what if," Katara slapped Azula's behind.

"Can you two be any less gross?" The other Katara averted her eyes.

"Hey, it's better than kissing baldy over there," Katara pointed at Aang.

"Burn!" Sokka exclaimed.

"I like this Katara already," Toph punched Katara's arm.

"What was that for?" Katara asked.

"That's how I show affection," she replied.

"Oh okay," Katara punched her back.

"Ouch!" Toph held her arm.

"We're even now," Katara said as they got to the door.

"I'll enter first," Aang said as Toph went up to the door banged on it them imploded it sending dust into the room.

In ran Aang to stare at the other Azula, she started giving her speech about how she knew about the plan and Toph send rocks at her only to be blocked by earth.

"When I left Ba Sing Se I brought home a souvenir, Dai Li agents," she smirked.

"Honestly why do I sound like such a spoilt bitch," Azula walked in to see herself shocked.

"Y-you what?" She stated shocked.

"Katara how did I become this spoilt?" Azula looked at her lover.

"If you're looking for another answer to a what if then I'm not going to give it," Katara rolled her eyes.

"Well whatever, time to kick my ass, huh, never thought I'd say that," Azula got into a mirror stance of her opposite.

"I can out fire bend anyone," the other Azula claimed.

"That would be true if it weren't for the fact you're fighting yourself," Azula smirked and shot fire at the evil Azula.

"Aang, Sokka, Toph, other me go find the fire lord, we'll handle this, Mai, Ty Lee take care of the Dai Li," Katara said and everyone didn't argue.

"Taking orders from a water bender, how low can you go," evil Azula taunted.

"When was the last time you saw a water bender do this," Katara calmed herself then separated ying and yang creating lightning and shot it towards evil Azula who had to throw herself to the side.

"You'll pay for that," evil Azula shot more fire only for it to be blocked by Azula and retorted by Katara and Azula both fire bending.

"You seem to be slipping up," Azula laughed at the evil her.

"Why, why are you more powerful than me yet I am you," her hair was out of place and she was sweating.

"Because, I have done one thing you haven't," Azula calmed herself separating ying and yang drawing up lightning.

"And what would that be?" Evil Azula asked as if she had to know.

"I've found peace, happiness, and overall, love," Azula shot lightning and thinking that the evil Azula would dodge both Azula and Katara were surprised when she redirected it into the ground causing a blast for her to escape.

"Ty Lee, Mai, report," Azula asked.

"Dai Li down and out," Ty Lee replied.

"These Dai Li were way worse than the ones in our world," Mai said pulling her blades out of a collapsed Dai Li agent.

"Let's see if Aang and the others got to dad, well this realms dad," Azula said awkwardly and they left only to meet up with Aang and the others.

"Did you get him?" Azula asked.

"Nope, how did you go with Azula?" Aang asked.

"Well, in short we kicked her overly cute butt," Katara squeezed Azula's butt causing the girl to jump.

"Just you wait till I get you in bed," Azula smirked.

"I really don't want to hear about my daughter being in bed with anyone," Hakoda frowned.

"Da-uh Hakoda, I'm not your Katara," Katara rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't make a difference to me, you're Katara, in my eyes as much as this worlds Katara is my daughter as well," Hakoda gave a stern look.

"What would you do if you found out your Wife disappeared but you find out she ran away to be with her lover?" Katara asked him.

"Katara, perhaps we should speak privately," he said in all seriousness.

"Okay," the other Katara spoke oblivious.

"Not you my daughter, the other Katara," he said respectfully.

"Oh, okay, can't I listen in?" She asked.

"I don't think it's new you want to hear, but if you must," he said and then disappeared into a tent with Katara.

"Tell me what Kya is like in your world, I take it she is still alive," he said clearly.

"That would be correct," Katara replied.

"Tell me, what happened when she disappeared?" He asked.

"She ran away with her lover, Ursa, the fire lady, they grew up together, your marriages were forced," Katara found it hard to explain.

Hakoda let out a long breath of air before coming and looking at Katara eye level. Many things were going through Katara's head of what this version of her dad was going to say.

"This is what I guess is a parallel dimension, as I had a lover before I married Kya because my parents had organized it, in your world it is the other way around. I grew to care for Kya greatly but my heart belongs to someone else, Kya in this world is dead, I found her body but it was too difficult to tell Sokka and younger you, if you found that in your world she ran away for love. Then I commend her actions Katara, if I had the courage to speak out against the arrangement and be with the woman I love then perhaps things may have been different. But until the war is over I can't return to her, as for your world, If I met Kya and found she had run off with someone else, then I would forgive her actions and tell her that she deserves to be happy as much as anyone else," Hakoda said carefully making sure Katara heard every word.

"I don't know if I can forgive her," Katara looked away tears streaming down her eyes.

"It will be the only way to move on Katara, I can only say what I would do, it is you who must decide on how you want to see her, I know I would go to hell and back just to see her again," Hakoda smiled.

"Thanks Dad, I'll tell her you said that," Katara stood and hugged him.

"What'd he say?" The other Katara asked as Katara exited.

"You don't want to know right now, trust me focus on the war and winning it," Katara sighed in her reply.

"Everything's ready, all there is to do is to open up a portal back to your world," Aang said as Katara saw that Kia was ready to go and Mai and Ty Lee were already waiting.

"Wait, before we go," Katara turned to Aang and Azula turned to Katara.

"Take these, they will help give you strength," Katara handed the red heart necklace to Aang and Azula handed the blue one to the other Katara.

"Avatar, know that you must find peace with yourself before you will be able to master the avatar state, when that time comes, find me again and I'll teach you how to separate the Ying and Yang to create lightning," Azula said to him.

"Can't you stay?" Aang looked up at her.

"I'm sorry avatar, but I need to stop my father in my world, then once I stop him I will marry Katara and take over as Fire Lord until such a time my brother is able to take the throne in which Katara and I will do whatever we want after that," Azula sighed and placed a hand on his.

"When we're able to live in a time of peace, come find me again," Azula said and looked over at her lover.

"That is with Katara's permission to use some of my time," Azula added.

"That's right you'll have to ask the wife to borrow her," Katara giggled.

"Oh, and take good care of your Katara, she may be very different than mine, but she is still beautiful and you don't ever want to ruin such a beautiful thing, I did that once and I was lucky enough to get another chance, don't make the same mistake I did," Azula looked at him in all seriousness.

"I'll remember your advice Azula, I promise," Aang bowed.

"Good or my great grandfather Avatar Roku will have your behind," Azula smirked.

"Time to go," Katara walked over and took Azula's hand and together they got into the saddle.

"See you around avatar, Kia, fly" Azula waved and took off into the sky where the same blue portal opened up returning them to their realm.

**Chapter 4: part 4- Raava the spirit of good and peace**

They arrived back on the beach the night was still dark and the fire had died down quite a lot. Ty Lee and Mai got off first they sat down on the sand.

"How long do you think we were gone?" Ty Lee asked.

"Who cares, my bed now," Mai picked Ty Lee up causing her to giggle.

"Don't get the same idea," Katara warned and Azula looked down defeated.

"Okay, fine, you're earned it," Katara dropped down from Kia's saddle and swung her hips as she walked into the house.

Azula smiled and looked up at the stars in the sky. She sat there for a moment thinking about everything that had transpired. She knew that somehow things would work out and even though she knows about the impending invasion she is not fussed about it.

"You're doing a better job looking out for her than I ever did," Kya said coming out of the shadows.

"I guess I have to, it was always like that when we were little," Azula jumped down and calmed Kia.

"We were sent into a parallel dimension not long ago, it seemed that Hakoda gave her some advice in which has made her seem calmer, I may be her anchor in this storm, but your her mother, you're supposed to be the anchor in every storm," Azula approached Kya.

"I know I should have been, and I regret what I did," Kya began.

"I know you do, and I came across another me who was insane and pure evil, having never known Katara for her whole entire life, I don't want to ever be that me, not in this life and for that reason I will continue to protect Katara until I die," Azula cut her off.

"I love Katara, and I know I don't need it but I want your blessing to marry her, so she'll never be alone," Azula said determined.

"I don't think I'm worthy," Kya hesitated.

"Then I'll wait till you are, how about coming here for lunch tomorrow with Katara and I, both of you," Azula smiled.

"We'll be here, it's time we started being mothers again," Kya smiled.

"For you, I hope so," Azula sighed and walked into the building going through the corridors and turned into her room where Katara stood at the window in a red silk nightgown.

"You know seeing what the other world me was like made me realize how lucky I am," Katara sighed and sat down on the bed.

"I know what you mean, I mean I had to kick my own butt and that wasn't pretty," Azula sat down and Katara leaned onto her resting her head on Azula's shoulder.

"And that look the Avatar gave the other me ugh gross! Especially since she returned it," Katara made a gagging sound causing both of them to giggle.

"However I disliked the look the other me had in her eyes, like, evil," Azula sighed.

"I know, but then again in their world we never knew each other before the war," Katara looked up at her girlfriend and kissed her cheek lightly.

"What if," Azula began.

"Don't ask," Katara quickly shut her up.

"Okay, okay, our mothers are coming over for lunch tomorrow afternoon, I'm sending Mai and Ty Lee to see the Ember Island players while we have lunch," Azula announced.

"What! Why did you invite them for lunch," Katara groaned.

"Honey I think we both need this," Azula soothed running her fingers through Katara's hair.

"Fine," Katara groaned and hit her head against Azula's shoulder.

"Ow ow ow ow ow!" Azula exclaimed and flicked Katara's ear.

"Ow!" Katara exclaimed.

"We're even now," Azula reasoned and Katara couldn't argue.

Azula pulled the blankets over the two of them and held Katara close to her heart the water tribe girls head on her breasts. Azula rested against the pillows and slowly let her eyes close.

_Red, blood red, and a room full of blood. Chaos and strife echoed throughout the daunted walls, the clashing of blades mixed with the sound of bending, Azula saw two figures battling it out in the arena in the palace. Fire was going everywhere and one person was on the sideline. As Azula got closer she saw orange fire battling blue fire which she immediately recognized as her own. The two figures became in view along with the one on the sideline, she saw herself fighting Zuko with Katara in her water tribe outfit._

_"What's wrong Azula? No lightning today? What's the matter afraid I'll redirect it?" Zuko readied himself._

_"Oh I'll show you lightning!" the version of herself hissed and separated the ying from yang._

_Then Azula saw an all too evil glint in the evil hers eyes. She watched horrified as the evil Azula sent the lightning towards Katara. Azula ran towards Katara but it was useless she couldn't block the lightning, instead she heard Zuko cry out as he dove and took the lightning himself, he landed on the ground shocked full of lightning._

_"Hahahah!" the evil Azula laughed evil as she began to attack Katara._

_Azula couldn't watch anymore, her blood boiled and she couldn't bare seeing Katara being attacked by the evil her. Even if it wasn't her Katara she wanted to protect her. Azula felt a blue aura surround her, twice in one day she was being sent into a different dimension and time._

_Azula landed on two feet just in time to block the lightning and redirect it at the evil Azula before it hit Katara. Katara stood there stunned as Azula calmed herself._

_"How'd you get here? I haven't seen you for weeks," Katara said shocked._

_"It's still the same night for me, but none of that now care to Zuzu's wounds," Azula said as the other Azula got over her shock._

_"You again! Why now why on the day I'm supposed to be made Fire Lord," evil Azula asked cocking her head to the side._

_"This makes it twice I have to kick my own ass," Azula sighed and sent blasts on controlled fire at evil Azula who blocked and retaliated very sloppily._

_The two retaliated blows after blows blocking and firing blasts of blue flame at each other, Azula began to sweat as she battled against her evil parallel holding back as much as she can. Finally she saw her chance as she blocked a flame from her evil self she leapt forward grabbing the evil Azula's hand and twisting it then tripping her over she delivered a sharp jab in multiple places on the Evil Azula's chest winding her then she delivered a final blow to her face knocking her unconscious._

_"Azu-la," Zuko said weakly not believing his eyes._

_"Hey Zuzu," Azula looked down at her shocked full of lightning little brother._

_"Wha-why?" Zuko looked at her weakly._

_"Zuzu, I'm not from your world, but I see it is I who is glad to see you," Azula bent down and placed her index and middle finger on Zuko's heart and extracted the lighting from his body._

_"Tell me Azula, what's it like, being good?" Zuko grabbed Azula's hand and held it._

_"It has its moments little brother, but right now it is I who should be asking what it is like," Azula smiled tears filling her eyes._

_"It's painful... But rewarding to see the smiles return to the people," Zuko squeezed Azula's hand._

_"Be a good Fire Lord Zuzu, atone for our family's sins then find our mother and bring her home Zuzu," Azula's tears ran down her cheek and dropped onto Zuko's chest._

_"Take care of him for me Katara," Azula looked at the water tribe girl who was the parallel version of the girl she loved._

_"I will Azula, I promise," Katara said continuing to heal Zuko._

_"Tell Baldy I'll see him soon," Azula smiled at the girl._

Azula awoke on the beach; the sun was up and shining brightly in her face. Azula sighed thinking to herself as water was dropped onto her from above.

"Hey! What was that for," Azula exclaimed shooting up to see Katara standing arms crossed next to her.

"You tell me! I was snuggling close to you last night when you stood up, left the room and disappeared without a single word," Katara retorted.

"I, did what?" Azula stared at Katara confused.

"Oh no! Don't act all innocent about this!" Katara threw more water at Azula who jumped to the side.

"Calm down!" Azula said getting back to her feet.

"Give me a good reason," Katara glared at Azula.

"What are they fighting about now?" Mai walked up to Ty Lee who had been watching from the sidelines.

"Oh, Katara is complaining how Azula walked out when they were snuggling and disappeared, while Azula claims she doesn't recall any of that happening," Ty Lee told Mai.

"I brought you breakfast," Mai said placing a plate of food in front of Ty Lee.

"Awwww you're the best Mai," Ty Lee placed a kiss on Mai's cheek causing the girl to blush.

"It was nothing really," Mai had a sudden feeling to duck and she did just in time as fire flew past her head.

"I'm telling you I don't remember anything," Azula said dodging yet another of Katara's fire blasts.

"Liar! Your so! Ugh!" Katara shot more fire at Azula.

"Will you let me explain?" Azula shouted after fire flew past her face barely missing her.

"What is there to explain you walked out on me?" Katara shouted.

"No I didn't," Azula blocked the next attacked and leapt forward past Katara's defenses.

Azula pressed her lips to Katara's and the fiery water tribe girl feel into her embrace eyes closed. In the background Ty Lee made an 'Awwww' while Mai made an 'Ewww' which caused Ty Lee to jab her sharply.

"I'm sorry Katara, But I don't remember because I was sent into the other realm again to kick my cute butt again," Azula explained slowly for Katara to process.

"Oh-uh-oh," Katara blushed bright red.

"Sorry to interrupt but I have orders from the Fire Lord," Min said bringing out a scroll.

"Done screwing Zuzu already?" Azula asked taking the scroll noticing Min was bright red.

"Don't answer that," Azula added and opened the scroll.

A frown crept across Azula's face and she sighed heavily.

"What is it Azula?" Katara peered over Azula's shoulder to look at the scroll.

"Father wants me to check in at one of the many schools I attended to see how it's going," Azula showed Katara the message.

"Oh, so I take it we'll be leaving Ember Island?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, we should probably leave after lunch with our parents," Azula had an apologetic look on her face.

"We'll start packing," Ty Lee went to get up.

"No, you two enjoy the time here we'll be back in two days," Azula smiled and Ty Lee hesitated then sat back down.

"Well, want to catch the Ember Island players while we have time to kill?" Azula asked.

"Sounds good to me, they're preforming Love among dragons," Mai informed.

"No way! They butcher that every year!" Azula exclaimed excited.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Ty Lee grabbed Katara's arm and ran towards the town.

Azula and Mai followed in tow as they weaved through, the crowd eventually people realized who they were and surrounded them all wanted to talk to and meet the fire princess and her friends.

"Look, we just want to have a leisurely day, so excuse us," Azula eventually announced and the gathered crowd parted ways for them to make their way to the theatre.

Azula was given a free V.I.P booth when she asked for tickets which she left some money as a tip for their kindness. Katara was ecstatic when they got to the booth as it had a large couch bed which her and Azula could share, while a trolley was brought in which contained all sorts of snacks, from rice balls to sushi, with jelly and custard as well. They had really gone all out to please Azula and her friends which almost made them felt bad if it were not for Ty Lee jumping up and down like a little girl being allowed desert.

"Fire flakes?" Azula offered some of the treats to Katara who took some from the bowl and popped it into her mouth.

"It's starting," Mai said and settled on a couch with Ty Lee cuddling close to her.

Katara herself snuggled up to Azula under the warm blankets of the couch-bed given to them by the theatre in the booth. They watched as fake dragons flew across the stage which were really just cardboard on strings but it was still well done. A girl dressed in traditional fire nation robes walked on and began to speak.

_"Dragons, great beasts that taught the first people in the fire nation to fire bend, but this brought war in its tow and with this war the avatar came into existence, as for I, I am the princess of the fire lord, my name is Yuki and I'm the first daughter of Fire Lord Kraul, and this is my untold story," the girl bowed and the lights dimmed._

_A few moments later the lights brightened and the background had become a large bamboo forest, the girl was walking through it and they soon realized she was going up a hill, she had a basket on her arm and at the top of the mountain there was a dark cave, bright eyes could be seen from it as the head of a dragon appeared._

_"Alysse, I have brought lunch," Yuki smiled and opened the basket and brought out fresh meat for the dragon which she lay out in front of it then she sat down and ate some sandwiches while the dragon ate the meat._

_The dragon's long body emerged from the cave and it curled itself in a circle around Yuki with its head ending up next to her, Yuki smiled warmly and placed her hand on the dragon's forehead gently brushing the scales. Yuki then stood up and the dragon did too, the dragon moved first and Yuki the princess followed its movements, it became very obvious that she was being taught how to fire bend from the dragon. Fire came out of her fists and legs when she kicked and punched, the dragon watched amused_

"This isn't how Love among dragons went," Azula scratched her head then Mai handed her the brochure.

"It seems that finished yesterday, we're watching something called '_The Avatar Princess' _" Mai said looking at it.

"Huh, seems interesting though," Katara snuggled into Azula more.

"And they're using actual Fire Benders," Ty Lee added.

"Why are we the only ones watching this?" Mai asked looking around to find no audience below them or in any of the other booths.

_The sound of soldiers in the distance played and the girl looked scared and then looked to the dragon._

_"Go inside Alysse, I will deal with the soldiers," Yuki ushered the dragon towards the cave._

_Soon enough soldiers appeared in battle armor and weapons drawn, they surrounded her but they did not attack her. She stood in front of the cave._

_"Princess, stand aside the dragon must be killed," the lead soldier said._

_"I will not stand aside," she said confidently._

_"Your fathers orders were obsolete, the dragon dies whatever the cost," he brought fire up in her hands and she retaliated by bringing fire up in her hands ready._

_"Then you'll have to fight me," she lowered her stance to represent that of a dragon preparing to strike._

_"Fine by me, spoilt brat," he shot fire at her which she split apart and like the dragon striking she fought back shooting fire from her hands and feet then jumping and flipping she propelled fire at the group._

_The fire benders among them were forced to block while the non-benders were knocked unconscious. Princess Yuki stood in her fighting stance in front of the cave and the soldiers were shaking as brave as they were trying to be. The leader composed himself and went on an offensive sending as many fire blasts as he can at the princess. She dropped onto the ground and twirled her body creating an arc of fire then she pushed herself up and sends a few crescent kicks of fire following her arc. The arc broke through the blasts the leader sent at her while her follow up blasts hit him square in the chest._

_He fell over a hole where his cloths covered his chest his flesh half burnt. She didn't even grimace at the result of her actions._

_"Who's next?" She glared at the soldiers._

_No one stepped forward they all instead turned tail and ran back down, the dragon soon walked out of the caved and nuzzled Yuki it's head on her shoulder, she in turn places at hand on her snout._

_"We need to leave the fire nation," Yuki sighed and the dragon lowered its body prompting her to get on._

_She slowly climbed onto the dragon where she sat on its neck using spikes on its frill as handlebars and the dragon flew into the sky heading towards the Palace so Yuki could grab her things. Alysse floated in the air while the princess hurried to gather the belongings she was taking, her crown, a few changes of cloths, her bracelet, and last but not least the beloved Bō staff that belonged to her brother._

_As she was gathering her things her father burst into the room surprising her._

_"This is outrageous! How dare you defy my orders for that, dragon to be killed," he spat and he said the word dragon like it was something horrible._

_"She is dear to me and has done nothing wrong!" Yuki countered._

_"She is a menace to the kingdom! Like all her kind are!"_

_"Father! Have you forgotten that they gave mankind fire! Without fire we would be in an ice age!"_

_"I care not; they are monsters and must be disposed of,"_

_"I will not stand there and let you kill her like she is a savage beast, they have feelings father! They are not just the original fire benders; they are the guardians of the fire nation itself, why can't you see that,"_

_"Or did you forget that it was the dragons along with the first Avatar Wan who gave the nation the ability to fire bend and let us pass it on to our children," Yuki sobbed._

_"Enough! You are not to leave this palace ever again," he roared and shot fire at her which a large blast of fire intercepted it as Alysse crashed through the balcony door and stood behind Yuki her body tall as her head and neck extended down in front of Yuki to protect her._

_"Alysse no, let's go," Yuki pleaded and the dragon hesitated but then lowered its body keeping its eyes on the fire lord who was shocked._

_Yuki climbed on and gently requested Alysse to leave but not before Yuki got one more look at her father._

_"Goodbye father," was all she could bring herself to say as Alysse flew off._

"Wow, the effects are very realistic," Ty Lee commented.

"Yeah, it's almost like we're watching the events happen," Azula added.

"_That's because you are_," a mysterious voice spoke.

"Who are you," Azula was up on her feet and looking around.

"_Calm down Fire Princess, I am not trying to harm you, my name is Raava, I am the personification of good_," the figure of a lady materialized she was surrounded in the blue aura of the spirit world.

"Why are we seeing these events?" Katara asked as she gently lowered Azula's guard.

"_The fate of the world, seemed to be put in the young Avatar's hands, but you are the true holders of its fate, your father the fire lord and his fathers before him were under the influence of Vaatu, the personification of darkness, my partner Avatar Wan and I were able to seal him in a spirit cage, however since the time of Fire lord Sozin the cage has been missing and we believe Vaatu is hiding amongst the evil doings of your fathers_," Raava explained.

"Then why don't you do something about it, Avatar Wan whoever he is, is your partner so can't you deal with it," Azula questioned.

"_I cannot, Wan's time as the first Avatar has long ended, and this worlds Avatar cannot deal with the tasks, so I come to you, Princess Azula_," Raava looked at Azula in the eyes.

"Why me?" Azula was still confused.

"_Your bloodline, though you are the daughter of Fire Lord Ozai, and your mother the granddaughter of Avatar Roku, from your mother's bloodline, it leads back to the time of Avatar Wan, Princess Yuki, as you saw, she is the original ancestor of your bloodline," Raava sighed in her explanation._

_"_So, I'm related to her?" Azula said shocked and Raava nodded.

"_I know you're confused, but let me show you the rest before I tell you the full reason I have sought you_," Raava gestured to the stage where the events resumed.

_Yuki and her dragon had flown to the southern air temple where they were welcomed by the Air Nomads; Alysse was given fresh meat even though the monks didn't eat meat they kept some for visitors._

_"Princess Yuki, you are most welcome, may I ask what the occasion is?" The head monk asked respectfully._

_"My father wishes to kill off the dragons, so I ran away from home with Alysse to avoid her being killed but I know the other dragons are in danger," Yuki replied looking at Alysse eating up meat._

_"That is disastrous indeed, however, we are not people of violence," the monk explained._

_"I know, this is the first place I could think of coming, my sincere apologies," Yuki bowed._

_"It is no problem; would you finally agree to take the test in exchange for you staying here?" The monk asked._

_"Look, I'm not the new Avatar," Yuki sighed._

_"Then you have nothing to worry about," he reasoned which made it hard for her to decline._

_"Alright, I'll do it," she said finally._

_She was led to a room where many different items were set out, the head monks had all gathered in the room within a few minutes._

_"You must pick 4 items," the head monk informed._

_Yuki went among the lines and picked 4 items that seemed cool to her, when she put them in a line in front of the monks they all looked at each other then they surprised her by getting on their knees and bowing._

_"All hail, Avatar Yuki," they all said._

_"What?" Yuki just stood their shocked._

_"You are the world's newest avatar, being as you are a fire bender that means your journey starts here at the air temples where we will teach you to harness the power of air," the monk said._

_In the next few years Yuki grew into a stronger young woman as she learnt to master air bending, then water and then finally earth, within 2 years she had become a fully realized avatar, but the evil deeds of her father always got to her ears as he rallied armies from the corners of the fire nation to hunt the dragons._

_"Alysse, you have been my best friend all my life, I ask one thing, will you ride into battle with me my partner?" Yuki was now fully grown and the dragon was only a little bit older._

_It nodded its head, Yuki placed her forehead on the dragon's snout and breathed in, and she then picked up the staff that belonged to her brother which she had been trained to use while training to be the avatar._

_"Let's go," with that Yuki and Alysse descended into the skies heading towards where her father had last been reported heading with his army of dragon slayers._

_She met them on an open field with Alysse by her side, her robes where not that of a fire nation princess instead they were that of a woman who was fit to fight._

_"Father, I ask that you stop slaying dragons, if you do not I will be forced to put an end to you and your army permanently," Yuki warned._

_"Yuki, you died years ago in my eyes, we will not stop, all dragons must die," he said and ordered his men to charge._

_Yuki closed her eyes and then opened them, this time her eyes were glowing and she was lifted into the air on a gust of wind, people attacked her and she used her knowledge of the elements to stop them and then counter attacked. Alysse also got involved as she crashed her way through the lines of men, other dragons had joined the fight and it was a monster vs man battle with the avatar fighting with the dragons._

_Yuki eventually came face to face with her father in the battlefield. Time was running out as the portals to the spirit world were visible now, shadowing Yuki was Raava in her true form, and out of Yuki's father was the dark shadowy form of Vaatu._

_The two clashed as father and daughter fought, though he was a gifted fire bender Yuki's knowledge of the other elements gave her an advantage in her attack, she blocked blows of fire and would bring up earth and kick it at him while sending jets of water with her hands. Meanwhile Raava wrestled with Vaatu. Yuki saw an opening and took it; she sent a blast of fire at Vaatu's large form but was knocked over by her father who was now standing over her bloodied sword in hand._

_"This is where you die," he laughed evilly and went for a stab._

_Yuki closed her eyes awaiting the inevitable end that never came. She opened her eyes slowly to see the for, of Alysse in front of her with the sword piercing her scales, blood dripped from the point in which the blade broke on the other side of her body._

_"Alysse, no!" Yuki cried and she used her earth bending to grab her father's feet._

_"Fire Lord Kraul, you have ruined the land and slain many dragons; punishment for your actions is death!" She brought up a spear made of the elements and threw it at him._

_His body fell over lifeless, Vaatu had also been wounded by her attack and now was her chance, she encased him in air and then used the other elements to coat it, and she then created a large hole in the ground and put the cage in it and then covered it up._

_"Yuki, I'm so sorry," Raava's form looked down at the girl._

_"Can you save her?" Yuki placed a hand on her slowly dying friend._

_"There is a way, but it would alter all the dragons," Raava replied hesitantly._

_"Do it, I can't live without her, she's my partner," Yuki sobbed._

_"Alright," Raava said and the body of Alysse glowed._

_Her scales turned into skin, her jaw turned into a mouth, snout turned into a nose, horns turned into long flowing black hair, large gold eyes turned to smaller human size eyes with a black iris in the middle of the gold. Her claws turned into hands and her hind legs turned into long human legs. Her torso turned into a chest with breasts and her lowed body turned into that of a human female._

_"She has become half human half dragon, as have all the other dragons, they will pass down the knowledge to change from human to dragon, there may be a time when dragons have to go into hiding, they will hide amongst you humans," Raava explained._

_Alysse looked at Yuki and smiled, Yuki in turn was speechless and she was pulled into the embrace of her partner the half dragon half human hybrid._

_"I thought I lost you," Yuki sobbed._

_"I thought I was gone too," Alysse replied surprising Yuki before Alysse silenced Yuki's sobs by pressing her lips to the princesses._

_"We need to make sure Vaatu doesn't escape," Raava said._

_"I am the princess of this nation, we will build a castle here on this spot so that my family and ancestors will always be watching over the place where Vaatu slumbers," Yuki held Alysse's hand._

"You turned a dragon into a human?" Azula said as the image started to fade.

"_All dragons can become humans, there are many of them left they are just in human form_," Raava replied.

"Okay, so what does this have to do with me?" Azula asked.

"_What you don't realize is that every fire bending avatar was one of your ancestors, their job was to watch over and make sure Vaatu never awakens_," Raava sighed.

"And now that he's awake, it means Raava has to seal him again," Katara spoke up.

"_Quite correct, but I can't do it through this era's avatar, I must do it through your bloodline princess Azula, it will be the only way the seal will keep together_,"

"Katara," Azula said unsure.

"It's the only way to end the war, and do it in a peaceful way," Katara sighed.

"Alright, but I want something else in return," Azula stated.

"_If it is within reason, I will grant your request_." Raava replied.

"I want to be able to have children with Katara, I want the two of us to be able to become parents without any men needing to be involved," Azula said bluntly which caused Katara to blush bright red.

"_It is a deal_," Raava said without haste.

"Alright, what's going to happen?" Azula asked.

Raava didn't answer; instead she changed into her gigantic white form and then went inside Azula's body. Azula twitched and groaned in pain.

"For the time being, you are now Avatar Azula,"

**A/N: sorry it took so long! I hope it was worth it and would really look forward to your reviews, yes I know I added some parts from Korra but I thought it would fit :) stay tuned for chapter 5 "Avatar Azula" (: also if you are wondering, yes, Azula and Katara will eventually have kids the idea of Raava being involved made it seem more likely than Azula randomly growing male genitalia.**

**Until Next time xoxo Alice out**


End file.
